The Icy Hot Hybrid
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: He suffered through most of his childhood then he was abandoned by his mother. That was the day he became cold to her and her children. Few have gotten through his cold exterior and seen just how warm he can be. Now with new family backing him how will life turn out for him and will his mother recognize her mistake. OC x Harem.
1. The Frozen Owl Burning Spider

Hey everyone it is the 3headed-dragon bringing you a story I actually wrote a long time ago but never published. It's been a long time since I've even looked at it but now I can't stop thinking about it so I decided to finally show it to everyone so I hope you like it. Also of course this is a harem fic.

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello_ " = thinking

"HELLO" = yelling in rage or surprise

" **Hello** " = Monster talking/Titan talking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OC.

Icy Hot Hybrid

Chapter 1: The Frozen Owl Burning Spider

His name is Jack Umbra and he lives in New York City. He has shoulder length straight black hair with a bang covering his left eye, steel gray eyes, light brown skin tone, he stands at a height of 5'9, on the back of both his hands was a black tribal tattoo of a spider sitting in its web, and he had a lean but strong build that came from years of work. His clothing consisted of dark blue high top sneakers, blue jeans held up by a belt with an owl head buckle, a short sleeve white shirt with the image of a flying owl on the front with the words "All Seeing Owl" above the image while the back had the image of a black widow spider with the words "Caught in my Web" above it. Around his neck is a silver chain that had a small silver pendent in the shaped of an owl with its wings spread, and on his hands were a pair of silver owl head rings on his middle fingers.

As stated before his name is Jack Umbra and He's a son of Athena, yes the Greek Goddess and yes that does mean that the Greek Gods really do exist, but we'll get to that later. Right now he's currently sitting high up in a tree thinking about his life so far at the age of 17 and as he thought about it his visible eye seemed to both darken and brighten at different moments.

 **FlASHBACK**

Growing up was a nightmare for him seeing as when Athena left him with his father he didn't really see Jack as a blessing or anything good. His father's name is Arthur Umbra and he was some kind of genius professor that just didn't want a kid in his life at the time of Jack's birth since he felt a kid would get in the way of his work. All Arthur really did for Jack growing up was feed him and make sure he didn't put anything dangerous in my mouth, even though since he was a child of Athena he was a smart child. Arthur paid more attention to his work then Jack's developing mind. At the age of three Jack had the mind of a ten year old so he could take care of himself well enough, that is also the age when his father married a woman with two sons that were two years older than him and picked on him constantly because he was so smart.

The woman didn't care for Jack either and followed his father's example and only fed him while ignoring anything else having to do with him. By the age of four Jack had learned to hate his father, stepmother, and stepbrothers as with his mind he knew this place in which he lived wasn't a home but a prison he was trapped in with four other people that only either ignored him or tortured him. It was also during this time that one night his father and stepmother got drunk and his father spilled the beans about who Jack's real mother was and how she couldn't take care of Jack do to some law and that he should be careful as monsters would attack Jack as he got older.

After over hearing this Jack started to research Greek Mythology to learn about his mother and to figure out what was possibly going to come after him, but doing this caused his stepbrothers to pick on him more and it seemed his stepmother wasn't that drunk as she seemed to remember what his father told her and began to pick on him as well in her own way since she felt he would be bringing danger to her children.

At 5 years old Jack finally had enough a ran away from home and lived on the streets of New York for years while doing and enduring things no child at his age should. It wasn't until Jack was 8 that he was found by a man in a wheel chair with neck length curly brown hair and a thick beard, wearing a sweater-vest, and a blanket over his legs. This man turned out to be Chiron, the trainer of demigod heroes, and he had apparently found Jack thanks to a satyr telling him they felt a demigod aura in Jack's area. After saving Jack from the streets Chiron took him to Camp Half-Blood; a place demigods can go to be safe from the monster that hunt them and train to fight them. It took six months of being in Camp Half-Blood before his mother claimed him as her child by her symbol appearing over his head and he figured his life would get better as his mother had finally acknowledged him and he gained actual brothers and sisters in his mother's other children.

It wasn't long before people noticed how different Jack was from his other siblings. First was the small fact that his hair was black instead of blond like the other children of Athena even though Athena herself has black hair. Then was the fact that he could sew like a professional, but the greatest thing that made me different was the fact that he wasn't afraid of spiders and actually seemed interested in them.

This was confirmed when for no reason at all a bunch of spiders came out of the forest surrounding Camp Half-Blood and marched toward the Athena cabin, while Jack's siblings ran away screaming he actually sat down on the ground and let them crawl over him while he examined them. This event caused all his siblings to avoid him since spiders seemed to flock to him. It was later found out that this happened because Jack's father was actually related somehow to Arachne, the mortal his mother had turned into a spider.

When this information was found out his mother's symbol had once again appeared over his head but this time it shattered as if it was made of glass and when this happened Chiron and Mr. D, or the God Dionysus since he was being punished by his father Zeus by having to help watch over Camp Half-Blood, walked over to Jack with both having different expressions; shocked and sad expression on Chiron's face while Dionysus just looked at him with pity, which was rare for him. They told Jack that this meant he was disowned by his mother and that he was no longer allowed to enter her cabin. This information nearly shattered Jack's heart as tears began to gather in his eyes as he looked to his sibling for support but they seemed to be happy that he wasn't allowed near them anymore since spiders would follow him.

This did shatter Jack's heart as those he thought he could trust had just abandoned him just because he was related to Arachne and apparently had a connection to spiders, he even saw some of them already moving his stuff back to Hermes cabin since that's were all unclaimed demigods had to stay. It was at this point Duchess came and landed on his shoulder to try and comfort him. Duchess was a female snowy owl that stood at a height of 2'3 with a wingspan of four and a half feet and her feathers were pure white with her having bright yellow eyes. Jack has had her since he was six, he knew she was special because she never changed color no matter what season it was and he had seen her kill some of the monsters that came after him while he was on the streets.

She usually stays in the forest hunting rabbits, mice, and small birds but she always came to Jack when he needed her or just wanted to spend time with her. But even as Duchess tried to comfort him, his tears had already started to fall from his eyes before he turned and ran into the forest with Duchess flying close behind him. Some tried to stop him but it didn't work and he disappeared into the forest for a whole week and during most of that week everyone could hear his sobs of pain and despair.

When Jack came back from the forest everyone immediately noticed a difference in him, his face was blank as if he was stripped of all of his emotions, the air around him seemed cold, and his eyes which should have been a light gray color were now a cold steel gray. Jack didn't say anything as he walked pass everyone and right into the Hephaestus cabin, what most people didn't know was that even though Jack was very smart it was thanks to four people that he survived being on the streets so young and one of those people was the God Hephaestus, it was a reason why he got along so well with his children.

Jack walking into Hephaestus's cabin shocked everyone but Hephaestus's children since they knew what was going on when a room with his name on it appeared in their cabin with all his stuff in it. After making sure all his stuff was there Jack came out and Hephaestus's symbol appeared above his head, meaning Jack had been claimed as Hephaestus's child.

From then on everything changed for the better. Jack learned to forge weapons and trained to be strong so he could make Hephaestus proud and he even left camp from time to time to help demigods reach camp. One of the most memorable was when he helped a satyr named Grover bring three demigods in that were being chased by cyclopes; they were Thalia Grace a daughter of Zeus, Annabeth Chase a daughter of Athena, and Luke Castellan a son of Hermes. Needless to say Hera was pissed when she found out Zeus had a another child even though he swore on the River Styx to never have a demigod ever again but over time she calmed down, though from what Mr. D has told everyone she's been giving Zeus the cold shoulder.

Thalia and Jack quickly became friends since she could only hang out with others since she was the only child of Zeus in camp, Luke and Jack later became friends after he got to know his brothers and sisters, but when it came to Annabeth Jack was as cold as ice to her for a while. It wasn't until she, Luke, and Thalia got tired of Jack's attitude and confronted him on why he acted that way towards Annabeth that he told them what happened to him and after he told them they understood why he was cold to Annabeth. Annabeth was a little scared that he was related to Arachne and had a connection to spiders but she also felt sad that he was her brother but was disowned for something he had no control over.

From then on Annabeth tried her best to break through Jack's icy shell and become at least his friend; it took a long time but all her hard work paid off as she broke through his shell and became the only child of Athena that Jack considered his sibling. When he told her this she broke down in tears and hugged him with all her might and stopped calling him by his name and just called him "Big Brother", you should have seen Dionysus's face when Jack allowed a child of Athena to even hint that they were related.

Annabeth was still scared of spiders but was slowly getting over her fear because she knew Jack wouldn't let them hurt her. Now Annabeth and Jack were almost inseparable as if one was around the other wasn't far behind.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Jack was finally knocked out of his little trip down memory lane by a weight on his right shoulder. Looking to his right he saw that the weight was Duchess as she perched on his shoulder. Jack couldn't help but smile at her as she was always by his side and could now be seen around him almost all the time when she wasn't out hunting. She would never let anyone touch her that was from Athena's cabin but Annabeth and Annabeth loved her since she found it interesting that her feathers never changed. Duchess looked around a few times before looking Jack in the eyes and Hooting.

"Whoo, who." hooted Duchess.

"Really, why does she want to see me right now?" Jack asked Duchess since for some reason he could always understand her.

"Whooo, who, whooo." hooed Duchess as she started to preen her wings, she always did like to look well groomed.

"I should have known it would be about that, I mean I've noticed that the sky and sea seemed to be fighting to and that there hasn't been any lightning in the thunder clouds over the city. Well I better go see her." Jack said to Duchess as he jumped down from the tree with her following him and landing on his right shoulder once again.

Walking through camp Jack noticed that everyone seemed tense but he could understand why, there was just something in the air that demanded that you be on guard. Soon he walked to a young girl of 14 years with blond hair done in princess curls, light gray eyes, a healthy pale skin tone, standing at a height of 5'5 with a slender frame, and high B low C-cup breasts. She wore white and blue sneakers, tight jeans, an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, and a golden necklace with a golden owl pendant around her neck. This girl was Annabeth Chase, Jack's little sister and a good friend of his, though she looked a bit annoyed right now.

"What's going on Anny, you looked upset about something?" Jack asked her while using his little nickname for her that she only allowed him to use.

Annabeth blushed hearing Jack's nickname for her, no one knew this but she and Thalia both have had crushes on Jack for a while now but chose not to say anything. Thalia didn't say anything because she felt it would ruin her tough girl image and Annabeth didn't say anything because she didn't think Jack would like her if he knew she was actually into the whole taboo brother and sister thing or the fact that she and Thalia had actually decided to share him if they ever got the courage to confess. Annabeth quickly shook off her blush in order to answer Jack.

"Something is going on up on Olympus but Chiron and Mr. D won't tell me what it is, I feel like I can help somehow but they just won't tell me." said Annabeth in frustration.

"Yea I've noticed what's going on to but for now we should let it go since if it gets really bad most likely there will be a quest about it." Jack told her as he looked up at the sky.

"But you're the only one that seems to get quests anymore as the Gods usually asks for you specifically!" complained Annabeth.

"I know but don't worry I'm sure you'll get your chance to prove yourself and if I do get the quest I'll let you come along to help me." Jack told her with a small smile.

Annabeth blushed a bit more at this because Jack didn't really smile anymore but when he did it was always to those close to him. It was then that another girl came up to them, this one had short black messy hair, electric blue eyes, healthy pale skin, standing at 5'6 with athletic build, and mid B-cup breasts. She wore black steel toed boots, black skinny jeans with a studded belt with a skull belt buckle, an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt under a black leather jacket, and she wore a black studded choker around her neck. This girl was Thalia Grace one of Jack's bests friends and the camp's tough punk rock girl.

"Hey guys what's going on?" asked Thalia.

"Nothing just calming down Annabeth from going quest crazy." Jack told her as she looks over at

Annabeth as said girl was now studying Duchess as she was now on Annabeth's shoulder.

"He's right Annabeth, don't worry about it while we wait for a quest we can train to get stronger so that our quest will have a %100 chance of success!" said Thalia as she pumped her fist into the air. Jack couldn't help but shake his head at her before he walked off to do some training since he could almost feel that things were about to get really stressful.

 **OLYMPUS**

Olympus, the home of the Gods far above the clouds and right now home to one incredibly pissed off Zeus since his lightning bolt was stolen and Hera didn't care to try and calm his temper. Right now we find Athena in a heated debate with Hephaestus.

"No Athena, you can't use him." said Hephaestus. Hephaestus is a tall bulky man at 6'2, with tanned skin, brown eyes, a thick brown beard, and long combed back brown hair. His clothes consisted of a large brown apron with soot all over it, work gloves, steel toed boots, and leg braces.

"Why not, with his track record he could get the job done?" asked Athena. Athena was an average sized woman of 5'7 with a light skin tone, light gray eyes, long straight black hair, a lean athletic frame, and C-cup breasts. She was currently wearing a white long sleeved shirt under a gray business jacket, a gray business skirt that came down to below her knees, and black low heeled pumps.

"While I don't doubt my son's ability to get the job done, I don't want him going emotionless just from being around you." said Hephaestus.

"I don't see that as a problem Hephaestus, if anything it makes him more professional." said Athena.

"He doesn't need to be professional to that extent Athena, he's only 17 and yet acts like he's been through war, besides with Zeus's master bolt gone there won't be any minor quests given out until it is found so we'll just have to wait until the oracle gives a quest." said Hephaestus. Athena knew this to be true so she let the topic drop for now and left. " _Oh Athena, you left him alone and unloved but now that his heart is frozen to you do you believe he has value, you may be the Goddess of wisdom but_ _leaving him was your biggest mistake_." thought Hephaestus.

 **BACK AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD A WEEK LATER AT NIGHT**

Jack was resting in his room for the night, that is until Duchess flew into his window and landed on his headboard.

"What is it Duchess?" Jack asked her.

"Whooo, whooo, who!" hooted Duchess.

Jack widened his eyes in shock at what she said before he got up threw on a shirt and ran out of the cabin and down the hill. On his way down the hill Jack realized that he didn't have his rings or necklace on and silently cursed himself for his forgetfulness but kept going anyway. As he got further down the hill he noticed a young boy about Annabeth's age carrying a satyr up the hill, behind them was a woman who he guessed was the boy's mother, and behind her was the freaking Minotaur charging at them. Once the boys and the woman got passed Jack he stood in front of the Minotaur with his arms crossed and the Minotaur actually stopped to look at him.

"Alright ugly you can either turn around and leave or you can stay and I can make you reform the choice is yours." Jack told the Minotaur with a straight face and cold eyes.

Jack could hear the woman yelling for him to run while also trying to tell one of the boys that she couldn't enter the camp due to her not being a demigod. You see a while back Hephaestus designed a force field around camp that kept out monsters and regular mortals so as to keep the demigods safe. Jack ignored the woman for now and put his focus back on the monster in front of him only to see that it had raised its right fist into the air in order to strike him. Jack quickly rolled to the side as the fist struck where he was before but before it could pull its fist back Jack ran up its arm and punched it in its right eye. The Minotaur staggered back in pain before it took another swing at Jack that he rolled under and after that it tried to hit him with its horns but Jack was able to use its head as a spring board to avoid it.

It was when it turned to attack Jack again that he noticed that the woman from earlier ran off and was now throwing rocks and yelling at the Minotaur which was now looking and moving towards her. " _What the fuck is wrong with that woman? Great now I have more work to do._ " Jack thought to himself.

Jack quickly started running towards the woman and was lucky enough to get to her in time to push her out of the Minotaur's way but the problem was that doing so caused him to take a giant fist to my chest, a fist that launched him across the hill and into a tree.

"JAAACCCKKKK!" screamed multiple voices.

Jack cracked his eyes open, which had been closed due to the extreme amount of pain he was in, and saw that almost everyone in camp was standing at the top of the hill helping the two boys that got through the barrier. Jack suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the very same woman he had just saved. To be completely honest she was very attractive. She had long black hair, honey brown eyes, soft pale skin, a slim figure with CC-cup breasts, and stood at about 5'7. As far as clothes she wore a simple long sleeved blue shirt, jeans, and brown boots.

"Wow you are a MILF." Jack said without thinking and causing the woman to blush at his blunt statement. Before the woman could say anything there was a loud roar as the Minotaur charged at them. The woman helped jack up but thanks to the amount of pain he was in he was in no condition for quick movement. " _Dammit, looks like I'll have to use something I was hoping to keep hidden for now but thanks to this pain I won't be able to use it as well as I usually do_." Jack thought to myself.

The woman was panicking as the Minotaur was closing in on her and Jack but then she felt the air around her begin to become freezing cold. Just as the Minotaur was about to ram into them a thick wall of ice shot up out of the ground between them and the Minotaur's horns became stuck in the ice. The woman looked over at Jack and saw that he had his right hand stretched out and there was a cold mist around it.

"We should really get moving, in my condition that ice won't hold him for long." Jack told her as they started up the hill to the camp while they could hear the Minotaur banging against the ice wall. "Hey Lady, what is your name?" Jack asked the woman.

"My name is Sally Jackson." answered the now named Sally. Suddenly they were crashed into by a boy who Jack could only assume was Sally's son since he knew the other boy was a satyr. The boy had short black hair, sea foam green eyes, a pale skin tone, and a lean build while standing at 5'5. He wore black All Stars, jeans, a short sleeve light blue shirt, and a gray hoodie.

Jack wanted to scream in pain as his body was still in intense pain but he held it in as he looked back and saw all the cracks in his ice wall. "We really don't have time for this, he's about to break through my wall!" Jack yelled at them and just as he finished talking his wall shattered and the Minotaur came charging at them.

Jack silently cursed again but then the air around them started to heat up and Jack fired a ball of fire from his hand and into the Minotaur's chest, knocking him back and to the ground. Sally and the boy stared at Jack in shock, first the ice and now fire was added, they just didn't know what to think anymore. "Hey you can gawk at me later but for right now let's get you two pass the border!" Jack told them as they slowly started towards camp. When they got to the border the boy went right through while Sally was stopped by a force field.

"I told you I can't go any further than this because I'm just a mortal." said Sally with a sad voice before Jack got off of her and stood on his own.

"I, Jack Umbra, of Camp Half-Blood allow Sally Jackson to enter the camp." Jack said out loud and pushed Sally forward and she went passed the barrier. Just as Jack was about to pass the barrier as well he was grabbed from behind and was tossed into a tree. When he hit the ground Jack coughed up blood and couldn't believe he had let the Minotaur sneak up on him like that. It took a great effort to just get up to his hands and knees but as he looked up he saw the Minotaur in front of him and it did not look happy. It rose its fist into the air and brought it down on top of Jack's back and smashed him into the ground, it was only thanks to the fact that children of Hephaestus have stronger bodies that he was even alive at this point but Jack was in a great deal of pain. From Jack's position on the ground he could see the looks of horror and fear on the faces of two people he never wanted to see that look on, Thalia and Annabeth.

" _ **Jackie, my dear child, you are in so much pain and I can't bear to see you like this**_." said an elegant but powerful female voice in his head as time seem to slow down while the Minotaur brought its fist towards him one more time. When Jack heard the voice in his head he couldn't help but recognize it, it was a voice that had comforted him many times when he was on the streets and warned him sometimes when monsters were coming for him.

" _Mom, is that you_?" Jack thought to the voice that he knew for a fact had to be Arachne.

" _ **Yes it is me my child, I have come now to do a few things. First is to explain exactly how we are related, you see your father is actually my son thus making you my grandson. But since I found out how he abandoned you I have disowned him as I taught him better than that and have decided to claim you as my official son. Second I wish to apologize for not doing this sooner but your adoptive father and your other mothers and I decided to put some time between when we claimed you with your father being the first to do so. Third is to tell you that with this claiming your monster blood will awaken more than it already has giving you even more control over spiders, but I must warn you that using the power of your monster blood will have side effects that I will explain as they appear. And finally I wish to tell you that I love you my dear child and to make this mindless beast pay for hurting a child of mine! Now go and remind this beast that your business is to win**_!" said Arachne in Jack's head before her voice faded from his mind.

Once her voice was completely gone Jack couldn't help but give a small smile at her words. He had always wondered why she and his other two mothers hadn't claimed him when his dad did but now he knows a bit more about that now. It also amazed him that he was so closely related to her but now he would be her son instead of his failure of a father. Jack was a bit worried about the side effects of using his monster power but hopefully it wouldn't be too bad. Soon time started to return to normal and before the Minotaur could finish him a bright light made it stumble back and everyone that was watching had to cover their eyes.

When they uncovered their eyes they saw Jack standing up facing the Minotaur with two symbols glowing over his head with the first being the symbol for Hephaestus and the second one being in the image of a purple spider. The first symbol didn't really shock anyone but the boy and Sally, but the second shocked everyone and scared the piss out of Athena's children. Jack looked at the Minotaur with cold eyes that were also as hard as steel and Jack didn't seem to be in pain anymore.

"My name is Jack Umbra, I'm the son of Hephaestus and Arachne, and MY BUSINESS IS TO WIN!" Jack yelled at the Minotaur as he charged forward faster than it could react and punched it in the face. The force behind the punch actually caused it lift off its feet and slam into a tree. Everyone that saw this was amazed at the display of strength on Jack's part as even Jack had to stop and look at his fist in shock.

Jack didn't have much time to be amazed by his own strength as the beast got up and started swinging at him again but Jack seemed to be able to dodge its attacks much more easily this time around. Jack then jumped over it with a single jump that he knew for sure he couldn't do before, but his excitement about all this started to wane when he felt the pain he felt before start to return.

" _Alright so it seems that Mom's claiming only suspended the pain for a while and now it is returning, I better end this now_." Jack thought to himself as the temperature around him dropped once again. Jack held his right hand out to the side as a javelin of ice formed in his right hand, he grabbed it and threw it with all his strength at the beast. The javelin flew through the air with grace as the Minotaur turned around and was struck dead center in its chest and it stood there in shock. Jack seeing this knew that it was over and began to walk away as the ice from his javelin started to spread from the Minotaur's chest throughout its whole body before it was encased in ice and was just standing there as a frozen statue.

Once the process was complete Jack held up his right hand and snapped his fingers and the whole thing shattered leaving only the beast's two horns behind. " _Mom, Dad, please accept these spoils of war from my latest victory_." Jack prayed to his true parents as one horn went to Hephaestus and one went to Arachne for now. Once Jack got passed the barrier he stopped in front of Thalia and Annabeth and smiled at them before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell into their arms from the amount of pain that had returned to his body.

Thalia and Annabeth caught Jack and were immediately worried since they could see the blood dripping from the side of his mouth. "Girls take him to the Big House for treatment quickly and Grover as well while I take care of the boy and his mother." said Chiron as the girls nodded and took Jack and Grover to the Big House where they started to feed Jack and Grover nectar and ambrosia in order to heal their wounds.

* * *

Well there is chapter 1 I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now I know that I don't have some of the ages right as Annabeth and Percy start at age 12 but it's Fanfiction so I decided to age them up a bit and yes that does mean that the prophecy age has been upped too. Also I'm going to be messing with the timeline.

Jack's Harem

Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, Aphrodite, Hera, and Medusa

Well that's all for now everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always Listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	2. Welcome to Camp

ey everyone welcome to chapter two and if you're here it means you've read chapter one and have decided to give the story a chance and see where I take it. I thank you for this and bring you chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OC.

The Icy Hot Hybrid

Chapter 2: Welcome to Camp

An hour had passed and Annabeth hadn't left Jack's side due to how worried she was as anytime Jack came back from a quest he was either fine or only needed a couple minutes of rest, this was the first time she had really seen him knocked out for so long. In truth though Jack had gotten beaten up on plenty of quests before but always rested before he got back to camp because he knew she would worry. A few more minutes later Annabeth turned when she heard the door open only to see the boy from earlier and Sally walk in. The boy looked tired and Sally seemed worried about something but thanks to Sally taking quick glances at Jack's still form Annabeth quickly figured it out.

"Don't worry about Jack, children of Hephaestus have the strongest bodies out of all the demigods, it is a common joke around camp that their bones with rust before they break." said Annabeth with a small smile. "I'm Annabeth by the way what are your names?" asked Annabeth.

"I'm Sally Jackson and this is my son Perseus Jackson or just Percy for short." Sally said as she introduced herself and Percy to Annabeth. Percy looked at Annabeth with a small blush on his face that Annabeth didn't notice as she went back to watching Jack.

"It's nice to meet you Annabeth but who is this guy?" asked Percy as Annabeth turned back to him with a blank expression and even Sally looked at her son funny.

"You mean to tell me you don't remember when he said his name out loud earlier?" asked Annabeth as Percy rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well anyway his name is Jack Umbra and he's a son of Hephaestus and apparently also a son of Arachne." said Annabeth. Both Percy and Sally looked confused at this but Annabeth didn't explain further.

"So you two seem pretty close, how do you two know each other?" asked Percy.

"He helped me get to camp as I'm not sure we would have survived that day if he didn't, he's also my big brother." Annabeth said with a small but sweet smile.

"So you're a daughter of Hephaestus then?" asked Sally but was a little shocked with Annabeth shook her head no.

"No I'm a daughter of Athena, the reason why I call Jack Big Brother is complicated and it would be best if it was explained by him. But enough about me and Jack, how are you taking things Percy?" asked Annabeth.

"Well to be honest it's all a bit overwhelming and I'm a bit lost as to what all of this means for my life now." said Percy.

"It means that you'll pretty much never be bored again and you have a higher chance of dying young depending on how many quests you go on." Jack said with a groan as he sat up holding his sides.

"What do you mean dying young!?" asked a yelling Percy as he didn't like the idea of dying.

"Wow you really don't know much about this world even though Chiron was your teacher. Look kid this isn't a summer camp where you play around, make friends, sell cookies, and then go home at the end of the summer. This place is here to keep you safe but you can't just hide here your whole life so you'll be learning how to defend yourself and how to kill monsters that attack you." Jack told him with a straight face and cold eyes.

"AND WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO BE A PART OF ALL OF THIS!" yell Percy as his mother gave Jack a small glare then looked at Percy in concern while Annabeth just set back and listened for Jack's reply.

"Then you can leave the camp, try to live a normal life, and then die when a monster finds you in about a month's time if not sooner and probably kills your mother too. This is your world now kid get used to it and learn to survive it then one day you might get to live a close to normal life, but it will never be completely normal." Jack told him in his ever calm and cold voice as he got up from the bed.

"You're still as blunt as ever aren't you Big Brother. And you shouldn't be getting up yet, you're still very hurt." said Annabeth.

"I try not to sugar coat anything Anny as in this world of ours sugar will get you or those around you killed and don't worry I'll be fine. I'll be in my private cabin if you need me." Jack told Annabeth as he walk out of the Big House.

"What's his problem?" asked Percy. Annabeth sighed at this as Percy and Sally looked to her.

"Look Percy I know that he came off as cold and mean but all he did was tell you the truth, but it is late and if you want I'll explain more to the both of you in the morning." said Annabeth as she too left the Big House.

 **OLYMPUS EARLIER**

Some of the Gods had been watching Percy since the Minotaur had been chasing him and his mother. Poseidon was a nervous wreck when he saw the car his son and former lover were in tip over and crash. Poseidon was a rather tall man at 6'2 with healthy pale skin, seafoam green eyes, short black hair with a trimmed beard, and a strong build. He was currently wearing black dress shoes, blue jeans, a short sleeve gray shirt, and a brown leather jacket.

His fear only increased when he noticed that the Minotaur was getting closer, that is until they passed a boy that he recognized as the one they had been giving their missions too lately. "Isn't that your son Hephaestus?" asked Poseidon.

"Why yes it is, well we can stop worrying about them now, Jack has this covered." said Hephaestus not even bothering to hide the amount of pride in his voice.

"Don't get cocky Hephaestus he doesn't seem to have any weapons with him." said Athena with narrowed eyes.

"That's fine, he doesn't need them for this beast." said Hephaestus. The Gods continued to watch as Jack gave the Minotaur a choice on if it wanted to run or reform and Ares couldn't help but laugh and Aphrodite fanned herself.

"Hahaha, that boy sure does have some amazing confidence, not surprising really when he's completed every mission we've given him." said Ares. Ares was a tall man at 6'1with a bulky build, fiery orange eyes, shoulder length blood red hair and beard, and a tan skin tone. As of right now he wore a bulky black plated armor with red runes on the arms.

"There just something about his whole cold warrior attitude that is lighting a fire under me." said Aphrodite as she continued to fan herself. Aphrodite was an average sized woman at 5'7 with a slim yet curvy build, light brown skin, long curly blond hair, bright sapphire blue eyes, large E-cup breasts, and a firm ass. Aphrodite is currently wearing a short hot pink dress that only came down to her thighs and only had one long sleeve on the right side, hot pink 5 inch heels, gold bracelets, and golden hoop earrings.

Hephaestus didn't pay any attention to Aphrodite's comment since he really didn't care; sure he may have been married to her but it was a forced marriage and neither of them had those types of feelings for the other. Hephaestus was actually in love with someone and wanted to be with them but his stupid marriage to Aphrodite was keeping him from being with her, that and some other circumstances. Aphrodite on the other hand was hiding something from everyone, she was also a virgin Goddess, she just used the mist to trick people into thinking she had had sex with them especially Ares, hell even her kids were all brain children like how Athena made her kids. Aphrodite wanted to lose her virginity to her one true love so she was using her domain of love to try and find him and right now everything was pointing to one Jack Umbra.

They watched as Jack started to fight the Minotaur which impressed some of the Gods until they saw Sally get involved, something that forced Poseidon to keep from slapping his forehead. Hephaestus became a bit worried when Jack got hit by the Minotaur in order to save Sally and Athena's right hand twitched a little but no one but Hera seemed to notice. Hera was beautiful woman standing at 5'9 with a slim build, lightly tanned skin, dark brown hair, exotic ruby red eyes, DD-cup breasts, and a bubble butt. She was wearing an ankle length red dress that was tight around the knees and was ruffled from there down and also exposed her shoulders. She also wore red 6 inch strap heels, and ruby earrings.

Hera glanced at Athena from the corner of her eye and couldn't help but shake her head. " _I can feel it in you Athena, your motherly instincts are screaming for you to protect your child but your pride and inability to admit your mistakes are suppressing them. It doesn't matter if it's by brain or by womb he came from you and as his birth mother it's your job to love him no matter what like I do with Ares and Hephaestus, even if that bastard has turned Hephaestus against me_." Hera thought to herself.

The Gods continued to watched and even laughed a little when Jack called Sally a MILF but some of them became shocked when they saw Jack make an ice wall to protect himself and Sally. "Since when could he do that?" asked Poseidon.

"He's actually been able to do it for a while now and has even come up with a few theories as to why, he's currently testing some of them out but I can see that the pain he's in is making him unable to use his power correctly." explained Hephaestus.

Athena narrowed her eyes at this and tried to figure it out herself. " _How is it you can control ice Boy_?" Athena asked herself through thought. This went on until Jack was claimed and told everyone his parentage. The Gods there were all shocked except for Hephaestus who was in contact with everyone that helped look after Jack including Arachne. But buried deep down in Athena the feelings of regret began to grow as she saw her son claim another as his mother. Her feelings were demanding that she not let Arachne have her child's love, but the much larger part of her that was ruled by her pride would not let her admit that she made a mistake so she reasoned that this was for the best and pushed her regret down until she couldn't feel it. Hera just shook her head at Athena and the situation knowing that her bastard of a husband wouldn't like the idea of a demigod being stronger than they should. After everything had calmed down all the Gods that were present went back to their temples.

 **BACK AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

The next day came and Percy and Sally were once again being shown around camp but this time by Annabeth since she knew that Chiron wasn't very good at explaining everything. "Hey Annabeth, what's with that cabin over there?" asked Percy pointing to a small cabin that looked more like a large shed that was off to the side of all the other cabins, It was mostly dark blue, black, and a white trim.

"Oh that is Big Brother's private cabin, he usually stays with his brothers and sisters in the Hephaestus cabin but from time to time he goes there to work on some things that he says are private." said Annabeth.

"Speaking of your brother, you said you would explain what he said last night." said Percy since he was still a bit mad about what Jack had said to him. Sally also wanted an explanation as to why Jack was so cold to them, she could tell that Jack had been in the camp for a long time but she didn't think that made it right for him to be so cold. Annabeth looked at Percy for a second before she walked over to my private cabin and knocked on the door. They waited a few seconds before Jack opened the door wearing dark blue sneakers, dark blue pants, a dark purple short sleeve muscle shirt, his signature owl rings, and his necklace.

"Hey Anny, what do you need?" Jack asked her as he rubbed his neck.

"Nothing really, I just want you to help me get Percy and Ms. Jackson settled in." said Annabeth. Jack just nodded his head and closed the door behind himself. They walked for a bit until they came to the lake the camp had for water activities where they sat down and watched the water nymphs weave some baskets.

"Alright we have your brother now and we're in a nice spot watching water people weave baskets so can you please explain now?" asked Percy a bit heatedly since he was a pretty impatient person.

"Fine what would you like explained first?" asked Annabeth.

"How about we start with what your brother said as it was quite unnerving." said Sally as she took a quick glance at Jack since He still seemed to have my cold and aloof appearance.

"As mean and as blunt as it was, Jack was just telling you the truth. The world of the Gods is a dangerous one and if you don't learn to live in it you won't survive it." said Annabeth with a sigh.

"Was he like that with you when you got here?" asked Percy since he felt that Jack had a chip on his shoulder.

"Please Jack wouldn't even look at me let alone talk to me when we first met." said Annabeth with a small snort. This shocked both Percy and Sally as both could see how close the two were now and couldn't understand why Jack would have been so cold to someone he had just met. It was then that Annabeth scooted closer to Jack and put his arm around her shoulders. "It took a while but soon I got through his icy shell and he became my big brother and we've been close to each other ever since and I mean in both the emotional way and actually being close to each other, it's not often you'll see one without the other." said Annabeth as she kept Jack's arm around her while trying to keep a blush from appearing on her face.

Sally thought it was nice that two sibling were so close to each other even if it did start off rocky, Percy on the other hand still didn't quite understand. "Why were you so cold to her if you didn't even know her?" asked Percy. Annabeth quickly felt the area get a bit colder but could also tell that Jack was trying hard to keep himself in check.

"Let's just say that I have trust issues and leave it at that." Jack said as he got up much to Annabeth's dismay until she noticed what time it was.

"You're going to make your rounds around the camp aren't you?" asked Annabeth and Jack nodded in response. "Mind if I join you, it would be a great way to explain things further to Percy and Ms. Jackson?" asked Annabeth.

"Sure I don't mind at all." Jack told her as he started walking with them following him.

"I have to ask how is all of this funded, I mean sure this is hidden from mortals but you all must need some things from the city?" asked Sally.

"Well the thing about that is that we really get pretty much everything we need from the city, you see the Gods own many stores in the city that we can get our supplies from but the thing is some only take American money and some only take drachmas or small Greek gold coins. To get the cash Demeter's children sell fruits and vegetables and to get the drachmas Big Brother here sells dresses to the Goddesses." explained Annabeth. Both Percy and Sally looked at Jack when they heard what Annabeth said and couldn't believe it.

"You make dresses?" asked Percy while trying to hold back a snicker.

"Yes I do, all children of Arachne are great at weaving and the Goddesses love my work. I'm also in the process of trying to get a business started in the mortal world so I also help with the cash flow." Jack told them while looking at them without shame. Most boys would be embarrassed at people knowing that they could sew and made dresses but Jack simply didn't care. What some people didn't know was that Jack was interested in making houses too, in fact he had some designs for houses in his private cabin and had already sold five blueprints to a company that wanted to build them.

Soon they reached the area where all the cabins were and Annabeth started to explain them while Jack looked around to make sure everyone was doing alright. "Well these are the cabins where everyone stays, I stay in cabin six the Athena cabin, Jack usually stays in cabin nine the Hephaestus cabin, and you Percy since you just got here will be staying in cabin eleven the Hermes cabin." said Annabeth as she point out the mentioned cabins. Athena's cabin looked like a big library with a light blue and dark gray color scheme and a few marble columns. Hephaestus's cabin looked like an auto parts shop with a brown and red color scheme, piles of metal everywhere, and a work shop attached to the side. Hermes cabin actually looked like a house but with a white and light gray color scheme, Hermes cabin also happened to be the most crowded.

Before they could keep going they see a boy come out of the cabin. The boy has short blond hair, blue eyes, a scar on his right eye, a lean build, and stood at 5'9. He wore a long sleeved gray shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. This was Luke Castellan, a seventeen year old son of Hermes and the leader of the cabin much like how Annabeth was the leader of hers. "Hey Jack, Annabeth; is this the kid from last night?" asked Luke.

"Hey Luke and yeah this is him, he'll be staying here with you guys." Jack told him as he continued to look around.

"Is he claimed or unclaimed?" asked Luke.

"He's unclaimed." answered Annabeth and they heard a bunch of groaning in the cabin.

"Wait what do you mean claimed and unclaimed and why can't I stay in one of the other cabins, the ones over there look empty?" asked Percy and everyone deadpanned at him even Sally.

"I find that the fact we even have to explain this to him to be incredibly stupid." Jack told everyone and they nodded in agreement.

"Percy claimed and unclaimed means that your godly parent has or has not claimed you as their child and as for staying in one of the other cabins, you can't do that as you are only allowed to stay in the cabin of your parent or Hermes cabin as he is the God of travelers." explained Annabeth.

"Well then who is my godly parent?" ask Percy and nobody but Jack saw Sally flinch slightly at the question.

"We don't know we'll just have to wait for them to claim you." said Luke.

"Well how long does that take?" asked Percy. At his question everyone but Sally flinched and Jack balled his fists and ice formed under his feet.

"Not everyone gets claimed Kid, some are forgotten, cased aside, or just plain not cared about." Jack told him with a voice so cold that an icy mist actually left his mouth.

Both Percy and Sally looked appalled by this especially Sally. Jack saw Sally about to try and refute what he said so he decided to cut her off. "What I say is the truth Sally, the reason Hermes cabin is so full is because over half of the cabin is unclaimed and some of them have been in the cabin their whole lives. Of all the Gods only Aphrodite, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Hermes claim all their children." Jack told her. Sally couldn't believe this and looked around to see if anyone would argue against his words but found no one that would, this started to scare her as she thought that Percy would never be claimed by his father.

Jack could already guess who Percy's father was by his eye color so he knew that wouldn't happen to Percy but it would take a while. "Look I'm not saying that it will happen to you Kid and if I'm right about who your dad is it will just take a while." Jack said with sigh as everyone looked at him and Sally eyes had widened.

"Who do you think my dad is?" asked Percy.

"I can't tell you, it's one of the rules of being a demigod, demigods can't claim their parents their parents must claim them or in other words you can't say you're the child of anyone until they acknowledge you." Jack told him as the ice under him started to spread. Jack decided it was time for him to leave since everyone seemed fine plus he needed to get some more training in. "Well Annabeth I'm going back to my cabin to work on some of my projects, and then I'll be going to my private cabin to train and work on a new dress that Aphrodite wants." Jack told Annabeth as he walked off towards Hephaestus's cabin.

"How come he gets his own cabin?" asked Percy but Sally actually wanted to know too.

"He made it himself and it's more of a private workshop with a small cot on the inside for when he works overnight." Annabeth explained.

After that they walked around a bit more until Percy left with Luke to train some leaving Sally and Annabeth to talk. "So what's going to happen to me?" asked Sally since she knew mortals weren't supposed to be in the camp.

"You'll stay here and live in the Big House while also helping take care of the younger campers. Jack was able to convince Chiron to let you stay instead of sending you home." said Annabeth as they sat at a stone table drinking cups of tea. They were quiet for a few minute before Sally broke the silence.

"Please tell me Annabeth, what happened to make Jack the way he is?" asked Sally. Annabeth was about to tell her that she couldn't until she saw the look of concern in Sally's eyes, she then looked around and found that no one was close by so she let out a deep sigh and made her decision. Gods she hoped Jack wouldn't hate her for this.

"Jack's childhood wasn't a happy one; in fact I don't think he can even remember a time in his childhood where he was happy. When he came to camp I'm told it took months for my mother Athena to claim him but when it was found out that he was related to Arachne she disowned him and broke his heart to the point he ran off into the forest that we keep stocked with different monsters and cried for a week straight. His brothers and sisters at the time were happy that he was gone as they let their fear of spiders motivate them to abandon a child that was just abandoned by his own mother. From what I know Jack knows what love is but doesn't know the feeling of parental love too well and is only just starting to understand it thanks to Hephaestus." said Annabeth as she looked down into her tea and not seeing Sally's eyes water up.

"So his mother just abandoned him, for something he had no control over?" asked Sally as tears finally fell from her eyes when Annabeth nodded yes.

"I know he seems cold to you and probably to everyone else but that's because he pretty much has an ice block around his heart, only I, Thalia, the kids of Hephaestus, and the younger campers really see what he's really like." said Annabeth with a small smile.

"And what is he really like?" asked Sally.

"He's sweet, protective, loving, and gentle; the really young campers love him and see him as a big brother of sorts. He does so much for the camp and only asks that we be happy, hell some of us were brought here by him." said Annabeth.

"Do you think I could get to know him?" asked Sally.

"Sure you can but he'll keep you at an arm's distance for a while until he's convince you won't betray him in the end." said Annabeth as they fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

Well there you have chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will have a timeskip and explain just what Jack does in his private cabin.

Harem

Thalia, Annabeth, Clarisse, Aphrodite, Hera, Medusa, Khione

Well everyone until next time remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always Listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	3. A New Side of Jack and Experiments

I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OC

The Icy Hot Hybrid

Chapter 3: A New Side of Jack and Experiments

A month has passed and Percy had pretty much settled in just fine while Sally was still trying to get used to everything. Not much had changed in camp during that time other than a few key things such as Thalia and Annabeth starting to train with Jack in his private cabin and the entire camp noticed the results. Thalia was always a tomboy and thanks to that she always had a good body but now thanks to her training with Jack she was a lot more toned and her developing curves were a lot more noticeable, not to mention her breasts had grown to a high C-cup. Annabeth had also become more toned and yet somehow stayed womanly, but unlike Thalia who breasts got larger, Annabeth's ass got larger and firmer. No one knew how the girls were able to only train for a month yet look like they've been training for several months.

Percy had been training as well over the month though he had gotten a little cocky since he beat Luke in a sword fight and Luke was considered the best swordsman the camp had had in the last two hundred years. While Jack was impressed that he could beat Luke they also found out that he was only comfortable using a blade that was perfectly balanced which was his sword Riptide. Jack didn't like that as even though he was a sword user himself he made sure he could use any sword he might find in his hand and some that would probably never be in his hands. Also over the month he became sure that Poseidon was Percy's father because the boy was great at everything that involved water and was average at everything else but archery since Artemis had cursed all of Poseidon's children to fail at that, it was a bit funny when Percy almost shot Chiron's tail off. Plus there was that one time Percy drenched Clarisse and two of her brothers from Ares's cabin in toilet water when they tried to dunk his head in a toilet.

As for Sally she actually started to talk to him a bit more and while he talked back he chose not to go into his past, something she seemed understanding of and let it go though he would say that they were close friends well as close as a 17 year old and thirty-eight year old could be. As of right now though he was inside his private cabin working on something that he's been working on for years, well not so much inside as he was thirty feet underneath his cabin in a secret lab he had built with his dad's help in order to work with his spiders.

Right now in front of Jack was his computer that held the notes he had taken from watching his spiders as he fed them his power while they were in their egg sacks, he had started this project at the age of twelve. After a couple of minutes of looking over his notes he decided it was time to do a video log so he turned on the camera and set it to record.

"This is Jack Umbra with video log number 30 for my spider project. It's been four almost five years now that I have been feeding my spiders my power and I can't help but be amazed at the results as I can now confirm that even though my power is nowhere near that of a God it has still allowed my spiders to evolve much faster than they normally would have. As stated in my previous recordings the spiders have grown to amazing sizes with some being as big as a city bus, those particular spiders have dug even deeper into the earth and have made a tunnel system that I plan to use as both an emergency escape system and as a way for the larger spiders to patrol around the camp without being seen."

"Also as stated in a previous recording they are living longer and it is very rare to see a spider die of old age now as I have a first generation spider that is still moving about like a new hatch-ling. The venom of the poisonous spiders have changed so that they can actually control how lethal it is and those without venom have developed mandibles and fangs that I believe in a few years will be able to crush steel beams but both poisonous and nonpoisonous spiders have developed exoskeletons that could be classified as bulletproof armor. My power has also greatly increased their intelligence as I've noticed them actually working together much like ants do with the females acting as queens by leading the others and the males working as protectors and workers, some of the really smart ones have even learned to talk in human language from listening to me. The spiders have also come to see me as their father as they figured that it was thanks to me that they have come so far though they all still see Arachne as their mother and will obey her over me if it comes down to it."

"The only slightly bad things that have occurred is that the females don't lay as many eggs as they did before, don't lay eggs as often, and there is a lack of females being born. An example of this is that a Black Widow spider will lay anywhere from four to nine sacks of eggs every summer with each sack having anywhere from 20 to 900 eggs each meaning that a good year would have one Black Widow lay up to 8,100 eggs. What has changed now is that my Black Widow will only lay 1 to 2 sacks with only up to 200 eggs each giving me a maximum of only 400 new spiders a year, which I know still sounds like a lot but compared to the first number it is a considerable drop. Continuing on with the lack of females problem is that I actually only have 8 females at this time; one is a Brown Recluse Spider, one is a Tarantula, one is a Black Widow, one is a Wolf Spider, one is a Hobo Spider, one is a Golden Silk Spider, one is a Goliath Birdeater Spider, and the last one is a Brazilian Wandering Spider. I know those are some dangerous spiders but my power seems to have also allowed them to evolve pass some of their old habits such being aggressive to one another, dying after laying their eggs, and eating the male once mating is finish." Jack said before he paused to take a drink of water before he continued.

"Now I know I said I had spiders as big as a city bus but those females are as big as buildings and are part of the small number that can actually talk though since I could understand them anyway that really didn't matter to me. Oh I did say they lay eggs less often now didn't I, well they're supposed to lay eggs every summer but since they're transformation they lay every other summer, the upside is that they don't lay eggs at the say time so every year I still get a new batch of spiders. Something amazing and very confusing to me is that now only my eight females need to eat as I've never seen the males actually eat, they always bring any wildlife they catch or raw meat I buy to the females and then leave and the female don't even eat that much for their size as I'd say in total they barely eat forty pounds of meat. Coming back to something I said earlier they act almost like ants with the eight females acting as queens, they've even made a large chamber for all of them to live in that doubles as a birthing chamber."

"The ladies rule over all the males quite well if I do say so myself and it makes me wonder if the women of Olympus should run things rather than the men. Well I'll end this recording now as I feel like visiting my daughters as I've come to see them." Jack said as he turned off the recording and got up from his chair.

Jack walked down a hallway that lead him to two different doors. The door on the right which was a steel plated door with hand and eye scanners that lead to his weapons workshop which as you can guess he used to test experimental weapons he makes or any other kind of tech he thinks up. The door on the left was a regular brown wooden door that had no kinds of locks at all which was because this lead to his spider's tunnels and if anyone somehow got down here and went through this door without him being there would quickly get killed by his giant spiders, who last time he checked numbered close to 10,000 so yeah there was no need for extra security.

Walking through the door and down into the tunnels Jack quickly saw many of his giant spiders walking around but no small ones as the small ones could live in the forest or wherever they wanted to live as they were all connected to him. Jack patted the ones he walked by on their head and they seemed to purr in approval which was strange to hear a spider of all things purr. Soon Jack came to a tunnel that went even deeper underground which was needed as like he said these females were as big as buildings and they liked moving around too. After about two minutes of walking he finally came to a large opening that lead into an absolutely massive camber that was covered in webs, but his girls were nowhere in sight meaning that they were walking around and most likely tending to any unhatched egg sacks though it was really late for them to not have hatched yet. Soon the ground started to shake meaning they were making their way to him, thankfully they're too far underground for the camp to feel them moving. A few seconds later eight shadows appeared and only one stepped into the light, that one being a giant obsidian black with a blood red hour glass symbol on her back Black Widow.

" _So they decided to let Scarlett speak for them today_." Jack thought to himself. "Hello Scarlett, how are you girls doing today?" Jack asked her as he walked up to her and started petting her head that she lowered to his height.

" **We are doing well Father, we were only gone because each of us has just laid another egg sack**." said Scarlet as her mandibles clicked. This greatly surprised Jack since this hasn't happened before and he would need to jot this down right away.

"I see, that is quite surprising seeing as you all usually only lay once a year if at all plus it's out of season." Jack said to them.

" **It seems that we are still evolving Father, your power is truly amazing**." said Scarlet.

"Thank you my dear child though I must admit that I didn't think that my power would change you all this much, but I cannot say that I'm unhappy with the results." Jack told her as he scratched under her jaws. "This power of mine did give me my darling children so what more could I ask for." Jack told her with a warm smile.

 **OLYMPUS**

Currently we find Hera walking through her garden as she tried to relax but couldn't as her mind kept traveling back to her relationship with her son Hephaestus. He hated her for something his father did but was told she did and it tore her apart inside. She had tried many times to talk to him about it so as to set things straight but he always seemed to avoid her and only ever really spoke to her during meetings and even then it was only when he had no other choice.

"What's wrong Sister, you look as if you are greatly troubled?" asked Demeter. Demeter was a beautiful woman with wavy blond hair, tan skin, honey brown eyes, heart shaped face, an hourglass figure, DD-cup breasts, and stood at 5'8. She was currently wearing a forest green silk dress that left her shoulders and upper chest exposed thus showing a lot of cleavage and came down to her ankles. The sleeves of the dress went down to her wrists and were made of lace with golden flower designs on them while she also wore green heels, gold hoop earrings, and a gold necklace to compliment the dress.

"Oh Hello Demeter, I'm troubled because I'm still trying to find a way to get Hephaestus to talk to me." said Hera in a sad voice.

"Don't worry about it Hera I'm sure something will come to you, besides you have me and Hestia as siblings so we have already taken steps to help your situation." said Demeter with a wink. Hera quickly turned to Demeter when she heard this with a look of shock and uncertainty on her face.

"What did you two do?" asked Hera.

"We talked to his son Jack and asked him to put in a good word for you since you've given him most of his missions and with already having mother issues himself if he says that you're not what others have said you are then that should help greatly." said Demeter. Hera had to agree with her sister's logic in her plan and just hoped it worked, it was then that she noticed the dress her sister was wearing.

"That is a beautiful dress Demeter, where did you get it?" asked Hera.

"Ah so you finally noticed my dress, well I'll have you know that I just recently had this made by Jack; that boy really has a talent for this." said Demeter. Once again Hera found herself agreeing with her sister as she had many dresses made by the boy and they had quickly become her favorites and she had dresses that were made by some of the best designers in the world.

"Hey why don't we have a girls day today, we haven't had one in a while?" asked Hera with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Sure that sounds amazing, I'll get the girls and we'll meet you in your temple." said Demeter as they parted ways.

A few minutes later Demeter, Hestia, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, and even Persephone had all arrived at Hera's temple. Hestia was a woman standing at 5'7 with long brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, a pale skin tone, and C-cup breasts. She wore brown and cream colored robes along with golden sandals.

Artemis stood at 5'10 with shoulder length red hair, bright silver eyes, pale skin tone, slim figure, and C-cup breasts. She wore green jeans, a white T-shirt, and black boots. Persephone looked like a copy of her mother Demeter with the only differences being her hair being black and her eyes being yellow. She currently wore and sleeveless black dress with ruffles at the bottom, gold bracelets on her wrists, and gold sandals.

They were all having a good time at the moment just talking to each other while eating some cookies and other sweets that Hestia had made for them. "Hey Artemis I have a challenge for you." said Aphrodite with a smirk on her face.

"Oh really and what is this challenge?" asked Artemis.

"Well I've noticed that out of all of us you are the only one holding on to an old style as even Hestia has some new dresses or at least new robes, so I challenge you to have some new clothes made by my favorite designer for you and your hunters to wear." said Aphrodite. At Aphrodite's words the other Goddess looked at Artemis and wondered if she would take the challenge.

" _Well times have been changing and even the monsters seem to be getting better and avoiding my hunters since I still have us wear the old uniform when out on a hunt, maybe I should take this challenge_." Artemis thought to herself. "I may just take this challenge of yours Aphrodite but first who is this designer you favor so much?" asked Artemis as Aphrodite gave her a huge smile.

"It's none other than Jack Umbra the son of Hephaestus and Arachne." Aphrodite said with a cheer in her voice.

"WHAT, YOU WANT ME TO LET SOME BOY DESIGN AND WORK WITH MY HUNTERS!?" screamed Artemis. None of the Goddess were surprised by Artemis's reaction since she was known to hate men ever since that thing with Orion, what did surprise them though was when Aphrodite's face changed from her usual cheerful smile to a face that was similar to Jack's whenever he had to speak to Athena or any of her children other than Annabeth or the really young. It was a face so cold and distant that it seemed like they didn't even really acknowledge that you exist.

"Now Artemis that is not fair, especially seeing as how over the years he has brought girls to your hunt and continues to do so no matter how rude your girls are. Plus I'll have you know that he was very professional when took my measurements as he didn't linger in any area longer than he needed to and trust me I wanted him to linger in some specific areas." said Aphrodite in a cold voice that became seductive at the end. The rest of the Goddess just shook their head at Aphrodite's behavior but Athena and Hera was a bit upset at what she said. Athena decided to ignore it and push it away while Hera decided to store it for latter.

"Fine, what are the terms of this challenge?" asked Artemis through gritted teeth.

"If you don't like what he makes then I'll make it so more girls never fall in love with men for the next five years." said Aphrodite which really shocked everyone and made Artemis a little nervous if she was confident enough to put love at stake.

"And what if I do like what he makes?" asked Artemis.

"Oh then I get the knowledge that the world's greatest man hater actually likes something that a man made for her." said Aphrodite with a smile that said she would enjoy rubbing that in her face.

"Fine I accept your challenge, my Hunters will be at the camp in a week so I'll approach the boy about it then." said Artemis.

 **BACK IN CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

It's been a few minutes since Jack finish talking with his spiders and was now sitting with Annabeth and Sally at the lunch tables as we watched Percy help train some of the campers in sword fighting. Jack thought this was completely stupid, I mean sure Percy is able to beat Luke every now and then but Jack's been watching and he could tell that that was only because Percy's a natural swordsman. This meaning that while he could move like a swordsman it was on a subconscious level. Percy surely did move like a pro but he used a sword like a kid swinging a toy. Luke and Jack were real swordsmen and watching someone swing a sword like that was almost physically painful, he could only imagine how Luke felt having actually lost to the boy.

Annabeth was currently sitting on Jack's right also watching Percy though she seemed bored, can't really blame her there when she trains with Jack and Thalia. Annabeth was analyzing Percy as for some reason she could almost feel that he was going to be the one to get a big quest and thanks to her training with Jack she quickly learned to trust those types of feelings. This just increased her determination to go on a quest and prove herself as a demigod. Plus if she was able to complete a quest using the skill taught to her by her big brother maybe she could convince her mother to claim him again.

Sally sat to Jack's left just watching her son with a smile. She was just happy that she got to watch over her son as she thought that once he got to this camp he would be gone from her life. Percy had just beaten the camper that he was training before he looked around and saw his secret crush sitting at one of the lunch tables watching him. He blushed a little at that but quickly shook it off when he saw that of course Annabeth was sitting next to Jack. Over his time in camp he had come to realize that Annabeth had been telling the truth when she said that it was rare for her and Jack to be apart from each other, Percy didn't like this as he found that it made it hard for him to have one on one time with her.

Percy also noticed that Annabeth admired Jack greatly if the way she talked about Jack to him were anything to go by which was why he was making sure to train when she was around, to show that he was just as strong as Jack was especially since even though Jack said he was training Percy never saw him train. Percy decided that he would show Annabeth just how strong he was.

"Hey Jack why don't you step into the ring with me!" said Percy with a confident smile. Jack just looked at him with a blank face for a few seconds before shaking his head at him.

"No thanks Jackson, I have plans today and I'm spending what free time I have relaxing with Anny, maybe another time." Jack told him. Jack's excuse was true as he was still trying to get his business started and Thalia had asked him to train with her today so he had a pretty full day ahead of him and wanted to spend this free time he had with Annabeth. Annabeth blushed a bit at hearing her nickname again and at the fact that Jack wanted to spend his free time with her.

"Oh come on this will be quick and I'll even go easy on you." said Percy with his voice becoming cocky.

"Alright fine I'll spar with you." Jack told him with an edge to his voice since he knew Percy wouldn't leave him alone until he accepted and the fact that Percy thought he needed to go easy on him made Jack a bit mad. As Jack stood up Annabeth grabbed his arm and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please don't hurt him too bad, it's likely he'll be the reason I finally get to go on a quest." said Annabeth.

"Don't worry Anny I know what I'm doing." Jack told her as he kissed her forehead which made her blush tomato red. Jack stood in the ring with Percy as the whole camp gathered around to watch as this would be the first time they really saw Jack fight as they were too far away to see him fight the Minotaur and only saw him finish it with the ice javelin. Percy stood there with his sword Rip Tide in hand and waiting for Jack to draw a weapon, Jack simply held his right hand to the side and a double edged straight sword made of ice formed in his hand which shocked many people not that he paid any mind to them.

Chiron started their little spar and Percy came charging at Jack which Jack simply lifted his sword to block his strikes. Jack had to admit that there was quite a bit of power behind Percy's strikes but he still hadn't even forced him to move from his spot. Soon they locked blades and Jack easily pushed him back. " _Alright I've tested his offense, now let see how he does on defense_." Jack thought to himself as he charged at Percy and brought his sword down on him in an overhead strike.

When their blades met Jack noticed Percy's knees buckle a bit from the strength behind the attack. This didn't stop Jack though as he quickly continued to attack with fluid movements that allowed him to smoothly go from one attack to another.

Many that were watching were awed at how graceful Jack's attacks were. They were beautiful yet powerful if the way Percy couldn't fight back was anything to go by. Annabeth and Thalia, who had walked up when she saw everyone gathered, were the only ones not surprised since they train with Jack regularly but they were still impressed as it seemed Jack had improved his style a bit more. Percy was incredibly nervous as he couldn't fight back at all and was constantly being pushed back not to mention that his arms were starting to hurt from all the hard hits he had to block and to make everything worse Annabeth was watching as he got his ass kicked.

Jack soon decided to end the spar by knocking the sword out of Percy's hand and putting his own sword at his throat. "I win Jackson, but you did better than I thought you would because most would have dropped their sword after the first strike." Jack told him with a blank face as his sword dissolved into nothing and he started to walk away.

"Wait Jack, that was the first time the whole camp has seen you fight and I feel it was a huge let down so why don't you fight me and Annabeth since that would be much more exciting and it can double as my training for the day." said Thalia with excitement in her voice.

Jack stopped in my tracks and thought about it for a minute. What most didn't know about children of Athena is that since Athena is still a God of War her child will have a need to fight strong opponents much like Ares's children. The only difference is that with Athena this only happens to the boys and even then they can ignore it, unlike the children of Ares who all have the need to fight and can usually get over it by fighting each other.

Jack on the other hand choose not to ignore it and even has a list of people he wants to fight, with Ares being on it. "Thalia I think you're just saying this so you and Anny can show off what you've learned in training and the weapons I made for you." Jack said to her while he looked at her from over his shoulder. The grin on her face was all the answer he needed. "Fine, you're lucky I like a good fight." Jack said with a smirk on his face as he turned to face her and Annabeth got up and stood next to Thalia with a confident smirk on her face.

 **OLYMPUS**

On this day all the Gods decided to watch over the camp to see if they could find any demigod that may be strong enough to find Zeus's bolt. Poseidon had been mostly watching his son train and couldn't help but be proud of him though he noticed that Percy's sword fighting was really sloppy. He also noticed that his former lover Sally was there and hoped that her presence there didn't spoil the boy since none of the other demigods had a parent around them all the time or at all.

The other Gods were either watching the sparing or looking at their own children, though Aphrodite was paying more attention to Jack and the clothes he was wearing. Jack currently had on black steel toed boots, black skinny jeans with a white tribal pattern going up the right pants leg, a white muscle shirt with a black tribal owl on the back, and white fingerless gloves the went all the way up to his biceps. She had to lick her lips at how tight the shirt was as she could see the six-pack the shirt was trying to hide.

They then heard Percy challenge Jack to a spar and while even the Gods had only seen Jack fight the Minotaur they knew that this challenge was foolish, though Ares did seem excited to watch a beat down. When they heard Jack's answer to his challenge most of the Gods dismissed it, Poseidon and Ares were a bit disappointed but for different reasons, Athena was a little conflicted on how to feel, and only Aphrodite seemed to notice Annabeth's blush and couldn't stop the smirk that came to her face when she felt the spike of love coming from Annabeth.

" _Oh my, it seems I'm not the only one interested in the Frozen Owl_!" Aphrodite thought to herself.

They then heard Percy taunt Jack into fighting him which forced Poseidon to stop himself from groaning at how cocky his son was being and when the spar started they watched as Jack used his ice sword to block all of Percy's attacks.

"He's testing him, by allowing Jackson to attack him while he only blocks he can see just how strong Jackson is and what type of fighting style Jackson most leans towards." stated Athena as she studied the fight.

"Well if it's a test of strength then I say Jackson has failed, I mean Umbra hasn't even moved from his spot." stated Zeus. Zeus was a rather tall man standing at 6'2 with a strong build, electric blue eye, shoulder length white hair, and a white beard. As for clothes he wears a simple bluish gray business suit.

All the others nodded in agreement, even Poseidon. After a while of Percy attacking they knew that the test of defense was coming soon and were proven correct when Jack pushed Percy back and charged at him. As they watched Jack attack many became impressed with his style of fighting, Ares actually felt excited and wanted to fight him, Aphrodite became hot, and Hephaestus was proud.

They continued to watch as Jack won the spar and started walking away before Thalia came and

made her challenge, which shocked the Gods that he would agree to a two-on-one fight. "That child of yours is now the cocky one if he thinks he can beat my daughter even with his ice powers." said Zeus as he narrowed his eyes, he didn't like that a demigod had powers they weren't supposed to have.

"Don't be so sure, you forget that young Thalia and Annabeth have been training with my son so not only do they partly know what he can do but he's taught them what they can do." said Hephaestus as he was curious what his son had taught the two girls.

"Can everyone just be quiet they're about to start!" said Ares with excitement.

 **CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

Everyone had moved over to a larger area to watch the match that was about to happen. Currently Jack was standing across from Annabeth and Thalia while they both had smirks on their faces. "Alright girls I want you to see this as both training and a test as I will be asking you questions as we fight, now pick your weapon and prepare for battle!" Jack told them with a fire in his eyes that the camp hadn't seen in a long time.

Thalia reached behind her and took out a pair of trench knives that she liked to call the Thunder Busters. They were pretty much a black pair of brass knuckles with sliver spikes over the knuckles and 8' inch silver edged, black blades on the side. When Jack made those knives for Thalia he made sure that they were tough enough to deal with her rather aggressive fighting style and still be able to conduct lightning.

Annabeth then ran off to her cabin and came back with a large closed black battle fan that was as tall as she was making it around 5 feet tall and 6 inches wide and had a silver owl crest on the side. Everyone looked shocked seeing her with the weapon as they had only ever seen her practice with knives; Percy was shocked because he had only seen people use that kind of weapon in video games and on TV.

Jack remembered the hard work it took to make that deadly weapon, it took so much work to make it strong but also not too heavy that it just becomes a club, Annabeth took to calling it Wind Slayer. Annabeth then opened the fan to show that unlike regular fans that had folded paper on the inside hers had carefully folded and sharpened steel sheets. She then held the fan behind her and allowed the sun to shine off of it as she got ready.

"I see I'm up against the Thunder Busters and the Wind Slayer, well I'm glad to see you're taking this seriously." Jack told them as the ring on his right hand started to glow and when the light died down there in his hand was a katana but different from normal ones. Its blade was dark purple with a serrated edge and a crest of an owl and spider on either side of the blade, the guard was an obsidian black circle, and the hilt was black but was also wrapped in in a deep purple clothe in a way that made a diamond pattern.

"My Violet Queen A.K.A Vengeance, she's been arching to have a good fight recently." Jack told them as a devilish smirk came to his face. Some of the campers became a bit scared when they saw the smirk on his face as for some reason it looked evil to them and Chiron actually had to take a step back. But the worst reaction came from the older children of Athena because for some reason they saw the silhouette of a large spider with a great evil smile on its face. The only ones not reacting to this were Thalia and Annabeth as they had seen Jack like this many times before.

"Alright, I was hoping you pull out Vengeance now let's start this thing!" shouted Thalia with excitement as she charged Jack and he charged her in return. Before they could clash Jack had to jump back in order to avoid a large gust of wind that came from Annabeth, then he quickly ducked under a bladed punch from Thalia and countered with an upward swing of his sword that met with Thalia's second knife. She then brought the first one back down in order to stab him in the head but he was able to roll out of the way but when he stood he was knocked into a tree by another gust of wind.

"Looks like we get the first hit this time Big Brother." said Annabeth with confidence in her voice. That confidence stopped a bit when she heard Jack chuckle a little and push himself off the tree.

"My dear Annabeth I must say that I'm disappointed in you, you got a hit with that last attack but I have no cuts on me meaning that you were holding back. And Thalia the fact that I haven't given up and yet you haven't pressed the attack shows me that you're holding back as well, so disappointing. BOTH OF YOU WHAT IS THE FIRST THING I MADE CLEAR TO YOU WHEN WE STARTED TO SPAR!" Jack told them as he yelled the last sentence. Both girls stiffened at his words and then retook their fighting stances with hardened eyes.

"When we fight even if it is just a spar, WE FIGHT WITH THE INTENT TO KILL!" yelled the girls in unison as they charged at Jack.

Annabeth came from his left as she closed her fan in order to use it as a club while Thalia came from his right with her left arm pulled back ready to throw a punch. Jack blocked Thalia's punch and ducked under Annabeth's swing and before either of them could react he had punched Annabeth in the face and kicked Thalia in the chest. Thalia then quickly crossed her knives in front of her in order to fend off his barrage of slashes.

" **Silver Wind Crescents**!" yelled Annabeth as she swung her fan and launched three crescent shaped blades of silver wind at Jack. Jack jumped back to dodge the first two but had to use my sword the block the last one. This gave Thalia her chance so she ran in with both of her trench knives coming to life as lightning flowed through them.

" **Boxing Thunder**!" yelled Thalia as she threw two jabs into Jack's chest and then a right hook to his jaw. This caused Jack to slide back a bit but he was still standing.

"Hahaha, that's it girls now you're getting into it! Now what's the rule regarding emotions when in combat?" Jack asked them as he charged at them and clashed with Thalia.

"We must control our emotions and not let them control us, we must use them and direct them in order to sharpen our skills for a warrior without their emotions is nothing but puppet." the girls said together.

"What should you do with fear!?" asked Jack as they continued to fight.

"We must cast away our fear for there is no going back once a fight starts. If we run we will age, if we hesitate we will die! We must charge forward and never let fear drag us back!" the girls said together while pushing themselves even harder to fight against Jack.

The battle picked up from there with each of them landing hits on the other and after a couple of minutes they broke apart with Jack standing on one side of the field and them on the other with each of them bleeding from different areas of their bodies.

"Hahahahahaha, this is amazing girls I haven't had a fight like this in so long but I'm afraid it's time to end this so what do you say one last attack! Let's end this with our lives on the line!" Jack said with a bit too much excitement in his voice as an aura of deep purple appear around him.

Annabeth and Thalia smirked and nodded as a sky blue aura appeared around Thalia and a silver one appeared around Annabeth. Annabeth closed her fan and held it like you would a spear, Thalia brought her fists up like you would see a boxer do, and Jack held his sword in front of him in a reverse grip and then they charged at each other. Thalia threw her right fist forward as it danced with lightning, Annabeth stabbed forward with wind swirling violently around her fan, and Jack slashed forward with his blade giving off a deadly vibe.

" **ROYAL THUNDER**!" yelled Thalia.

" **HURRICANE LANCE**!" yelled Annabeth.

" **OBLITERATION**!" Jack yelled as their weapons clashed and caused a large shockwave that also caused a large dust cloud to form.

* * *

There's chapter 3 for you so I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be the results of the fight and the Olympians' reaction to what they have seen.

Harem

Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, Aphrodite, Hera, Medusa, Khione

Well that's it for now remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always Listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	4. Confessions and Reactions

Hey everyone welcome to chapter 4 of this fic. If you're a returning reader I thank you for your support of this story as you could have stopped after chapter 1 if you wanted. Anyway let's get to what you're here for.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OC

The Icy Hot Hybrid

Chapter 4: Confessions and Reactions

When the cloud started to settle everyone could hear groaning and the cloud finally settled they saw Thalia and Annabeth lying on their backs with their clothes in tatters while Jack was on one knee with his shirt and gloves completely destroyed.

"Well I win again girls but you did great and you almost had me a couple of times." Jack told them with a small smile. "Though I'm a bit mad about my clothes I like that shirt and those gloves." Jack told them as they sat up. When they noticed what happened to Jack's top half both of them blushed as they took in Jack's body as even though they trained with him they never once saw him without a shirt. But as they looked over his well-toned body and hard abs that came from years of training they understood why Jack always had a shirt on.

Over Jack's heart was a scar of three claw marks, on the right side of his ribs was a scar of a large bite mark, and directly on his abs was an X shaped scar. The scars seemed old which to the girls meant that he had gotten these when he was a child, but just how young was he when he got them was a question that the girls weren't sure they wanted an answer to. When Jack noticed where their eyes were focused he cursed under his breath, each of the three scars on his body had each brought him close to death, Hephaestus had offered to get Apollo to heal them so they would go away but Jack wanted to keep them as a reminder to not let anyone suffer the way he did.

In fact only his dad and moms had ever seen his scars as he kept them hidden from everyone as he really didn't want to have to keep telling everyone how he got them. As the girls and Jack stood up Jack looked around and saw that everyone was gawking at them and a lot of the girls were looking at him with blushes. " _Oh yea I forgot that to a lot of girls scars are sexy_." Jack thought to himself, he missed the fact that Clarisse La Rue was licking her lips as he looked at his body. "It would be really nice if you guys stopped staring at us." Jack said to everyone to get them to stop and it worked as Chiron decided at that moment to walk up to them.

"I think you three have a bit of explaining to do." said Chiron. Before they could walk off to do anything Jack was engulfed in light and three symbols appeared above his head. The first two were of course Arachne and Hephaestus but the third was a pair of lit torches that were crossed in an X with a light mist around them, this was the symbol of Hecate the Goddess of Magic and Illusions. Everyone looked stunned as Jack was claimed by yet another deity. Jack just gave a small smile as another of his mothers had claimed him.

 **OLYMPUS**

The Gods were shocked to say the least; well most of them were shocked, Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Aphrodite were at the edge of their seats in excitement. Zeus was pissed but also a little proud; proud because his daughter controlled lightning so well but pissed because two other demigods were stronger than they should be and because the forgotten son of his daughter was claimed by yet another powerful being.

"THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" yelled Apollo. Apollo was a rather young looking man standing at 5'11 with golden blonde hair, sky blue eyes, tan skin, and an athletic build. As of right now he's wearing a red short sleeved button up shirt with white suns on it, blue cargo shorts, black sandal, and black shades in his hair.

"I know right, I have never seen demigods fight like that before, maybe we should sell tickets next time those three fight." said Hermes with excitement clear in his voice and eyes. Hermes was another young looking man standing at 5'9 with short black hair, pale skin, blue eyes, and a lean build. Currently he's wearing a blue and white track suit with blue and white running shoes.

"Athena I had no idea that your daughter could utilize the very wind in such a way or that she could wield such a large battle fan." said Demeter while still very shocked.

"Neither did I, but I wonder if these skills of hers came from her training with Jack." said Athena as she was analyzing the fight in her head.

"Hephaestus, did you know about those scars on his body?" asked Hera as she looked over to Hephaestus. At this point everyone looked over to Hephaestus who had his head down and a deep frown on his face, no one seemed to notice that Hestia had the same look on her face as well.

"Yes I knew about those scars on him, me and his mothers knew but he always tried to keep them hidden from everyone else." said Hephaestus.

"There's more to those scars isn't there, there is something that you are holding back." said Athena. She wouldn't admit it out loud but when she saw those scars she grew sad and worried for her once upon a time child. Hephaestus said nothing at first and just kept looking down that is until another voice spoke.

"Hephaestus please tell us about those scars and just how old are they." said Hera as she too had been affected by seeing those scars. Hephaestus sighed as he figured he might as well tell them.

"The scars are old because he got them before he came to the camp and each one of them has brought him to death's door." said Hephaestus in a low voice but everyone heard him.

"Wait he was eight when he was brought to the camp, what was he doing away from his father and how is he even still alive?" asked Hera with a little bit of fear at what the answer would be and the reactions they would cause; Hera was right to be afraid.

"Jack ran away from home at the age of five and lived on the streets for three years before Chiron got lucky and found him. From what he told me the claw marks over his heart came from a Hellhound, the bite on his side was given to him by a Hydra, and the X over his abs came from the Nemean Lion. As for how he is still alive; I really don't know." said Hephaestus.

The room became silent after learning what happened to a very young child though once again only Hera seemed to notice the reaction that Athena had. Athena's hands had balled up into tight fists as she shook slightly while trying to come to grips with what she just learned. Part of her felt guilty and ashamed that one of her children had to suffer through all of that and then when he finally had someone to love him correctly when she claimed him she abandoned him. But once again her pride got the best of her as she quickly stomped down those feelings reasoning with herself that what she did was for the best seeing as he was connected to Arachne.

"Maybe we should ask him to explain some things to us." said Hera as she felt it would be better to hear it from the very person they were talking about rather than someone else.

"Yes I agree, Dionysus, go and bring the boy, my daughter, and Athena's daughter here for questioning." ordered Zeus. Dionysus who was a middle aged man with tan skin, light purple eyes, short brown hair, and a lean build while also wearing a red Hawaiian shirt, light blue shorts, and black sandals; simply nodded and disappeared in a flash of light.

 **CAMP HALF-BLOOD**

Inside the Big House Jack had patched up Thalia's and Annabeth's clothes while he had changed his own since the girls had completely destroyed them. Now Jack was wearing a dark purple muscle shirt with a white tribal owl on the back and Hecate's symbol on the front in black. Over that he wore a white leather jacket with black studs on the shoulders and black chain like designs on the sleeves. Right now the girls and Jack were waiting for Chiron to come back and talk to them since he had to go and deal with the other campers.

"Why didn't you tell us about your scars?" asked Thalia in a low voice. While she and Annabeth enjoyed the sight of Jack's body and thought that the scars made it even hotter, they didn't like that he hadn't told them.

"I don't like to talk about them as each one is a nightmare that haunts me." Jack told her without looking at her.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Annabeth though she feared the answer.

"I got these scars when I was very young but thanks to being born from Athena my mind was greatly developed and therefore I can't forget what I experienced, and now from time to time I have nightmares of my attacks and they just won't stop." Jack told her still without looking at them.

Thalia in all her brilliance decided that this was her chance to make her move without losing her tough girl reputation. She walked up to Jack, took his face in both her hands, and forced him to look at her as electric blue eyes met steel gray. "Then let me drive away the nightmares that haunt you!" said Thalia with passion in her voice before her lips crashed against his.

This caused an explosion of fireworks to go off in Jack's head but he was too shocked by Thalia's actions to actually respond. For such a tough girl Thalia's lips were surprisingly soft and tasted sweet and as the kiss continued he slowly came out of his shock and started to kiss her back as his eyes closed and he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Inwardly Thalia was over the moon with joy when he started to respond to her kiss in a positive way as she took her hands from Jack's face and wrapped them around his neck. To them the kiss lasted forever but was really only two minutes before they had to break apart for air and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Jack, I have loved you for a while now and I want to be with you and so does Annabeth." said Thalia as Jack's eyes widened and he quickly looked over to Annabeth. Annabeth's face was completely red from what she just saw and from Thalia telling Jack how she felt. Jack stared at Annabeth for a moment before he let out a sigh and removed Thalia's arms from around him and stared both of them in the eyes.

"Alright what's going on here you two?" Jack asked them.

"It's like Thalia said Big Brother, we've loved you for a while now and want to be with you. We've talked to each other about this before and have come to the agreement to share you since we don't want to lose our friendship if you chose just one of us so now it's just a matter of if you want to be with us." said Annabeth with her face still red. After hearing what she had to say Jack closed his eyes and thought about it.

" _I have noticed that both of them have been acting differently around me and I can tell that they really do care for me. Thalia is my best friend and Annabeth is my sister but I can't deny that both of them have grown into beautiful young women and who would have thought that Anny would be into the whole brother sister thing. I care about both of them deeply and if it was just Thalia I wouldn't even need to think about it, but then again they have agreed to share so there is one problem down and there have been weirder relationships in our world_." Jack thought to himself. He's right about that since Zeus is married to his sister, and had a baby with his other sister, Poseidon had a crush on his sister Hestia, and Hades was married to his niece. The entire Greek Pantheon was pretty much one family that kept crawling all over each other.

Jack finally opened his eyes and looked to see the girls looking nervous before he gave them a small smile as he walked over to Annabeth. Jack grabbed her face much like how Thalia did his and gave her a tender kiss on the lips that Annabeth melted into and responded to as soon as their lips touched by throwing her arms around his neck. Just like Thalia Annabeth's lips were soft and tasted sweet, but where Thalia's kiss made fireworks go off in Jack's head Annabeth's made a fire roar in his heart. Once they broke the kiss light gray eyes met with steel gray and they leaned their heads together.

"You are both beautiful young women and I care deeply for you both so if you two are truly okay with this then I'm on board, besides there have been weirder relationships." Jack said with a smile. Thalia and Annabeth smiled at his words and hugged him tightly. A second after they broke the hug Dionysus appear before them.

"Alright you three you're coming with me." said Dionysus before he snapped his fingers and they all disappeared.

 **OLYMPUS**

They reappeared in the middle of the Gods throne room with Dionysus back in his throne. Before anyone could say anything Jack was once again engulfed by light and over his head his three previous symbols appear followed quickly by a flaming hearth. Every god quickly looked at Hestia who was also sitting in the middle of the room while tending to the main hearth. Jack couldn't help the smile on his face as he ran over to her and hugged her.

"Hey Mom, it's good to see you again." Jack said to her in a soft voice.

"It's good to see you as well my darling child." said Hestia in the same voice though everyone heard. When they broke their hug Jack looked to Hephaestus and smiled.

"Hey Dad." Jack said to him.

"Hello my son." said Hephaestus with a smile.

"Hello Mother." said Annabeth with a nervous voice. Athena nodded to her daughter but she did catch the nervousness in her voice and wondered why she was nervous. Thalia just nodded to her father who nodded in return.

"Alright I'm sure you are wondering why you were called here so I'll put it simply. We were watching the camp when you three started your fight and became curious about your skills and called you here to tell us about them." said Hera.

"We got them training with Jack." said Thalia and Annabeth in unison.

"We figured that out already kids, we would like a little more detail." said Apollo.

"Oh well then I can answer you then. You see for years I had a theory that I wanted to test, demigods no matter how you look at it are half God so why is it we don't have domains like our godly parents. Then it came to me that it's our human half that keeps us from fully accessing our godly power, at least it does if you're not a child of one of the big three or a child to a God with a high affinity to one of the elements. I theorized that with vigorous training and conditioning that a demigod could in a way suppress their human half and gain access to more of their godly power, but since I already had my ice and fire power I couldn't test this theory myself so when Thalia and Annabeth came to me for training I tested it with them. The results were that Thalia gained even more control over lightning and Annabeth gained control over wind." Jack explained to them in a professional manner.

"I see, that is quite fascinating, but I can only assume that the type of training would take months if not years to get the type of results that we have seen so how did you train them?" asked Athena. At her question Jack gain a big smirk on his face and looked over to his dad who also had a smirk on his face.

"Before I answer that question, are any of you familiar with the show Dragon Ball Z?" Jack asked them. To his surprise along with Annabeth and Thalia's, every single one of the Gods raised their hand even Hestia. "Well not many people know this but I like to recreate certain things from my favorite shows and with a little push from Dad even though it's incomplete, I recreated the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and even improved it a bit." Jack told them with pride in his voice.

Every God but Hephaestus had their jaw on the floor hearing this as even an incomplete Time Chamber was incredibly useful. "How did you improve it?" asked Apollo.

"Well with my chamber an hour in the real world is a month inside." Jack told him with his smirk never leaving his face.

"Is that it?" asked Apollo as while it was impressive that wasn't much of an improvement.

"It can also generate any environment you would like instead of being a huge white void, it can increase or decrease the gravity at the users will, it has multiple simulations for fighting different warriors and monsters and it automatically heals any damage your body may take during training." Jack said with his smirk still there.

"HOW THE HELL IS IT INCOMPLETE!" yelled Hermes but the other Gods were thinking the same thing.

"I still don't have all the monsters and Heroes in the database yet and I'm still trying on making it so one hour is equal to one year." Jack explained. The Gods couldn't believe what they were hearing; when the chamber was completed it could be the greatest training tool they had ever seen.

"I have an idea, I want to talk with the girls so I'm going to take them and you all can continue to gill Jack." said Aphrodite and before anyone could protest she and the girls disappeared to her temple.

 **APHRODITE'S TEMPLE**

Once they arrived at the temple Aphrodite turned to them with a playful smirk on her face. "So you girls finally told Jack about your feelings and he accepted them, nice work." said Aphrodite who couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the girls' shocked faces.

"How did you know about that it didn't happen that long ago?" asked Thalia.

"Well I am the Goddess of Love so I would know when someone expresses love." stated Aphrodite.

"Why did you want to talk to us Lady Aphrodite?" asked Annabeth.

"Right that, you seen girls when it comes to love everyone has what I call a River of Love, I can see everyone's River of Love and all the twist and turns it takes. At the end of each person's River of Love is the one that they are meant to be with despite who they might have been with before that person, a soulmate if you will." Aphrodite paused here to make sure the girls were following what she was saying. She saw that both of them looked worried and a little mad at the information she had given them so far. Once Aphrodite saw their faces she understood how they were feeling and decided to continue before they jumped to conclusions. "Jack's River of Love is different from most though as his river branches off and connects to more than one person meaning he has more than one soulmate. You two happen to be two people that his river connects to." Aphrodite explained to them.

Thalia and Annabeth both released a breath they didn't know they were holding since they didn't want to be told that the one that they loved wasn't meant for them. "Wait since Jack's River of Love is connected to more than one person, just how many people will Thalia and I have to share him with?" asked Annabeth.

"That I can't tell you as people's actions have an effect on their River of Love and just who they connect to. I can tell you this though, he has a great amount of love for each of you so I want you to know that no matter how many girls he gets that he won't neglect or replace you in his heart and I guess I can also tell you that his River of Love connects to me as well." Aphrodite said with a smile.

That bit of information shocked both Thalia and Annabeth. "Wait how can you be one of his soulmates if you're married to Hephaestus?!" asked Thalia in a loud voice since this was a lot to take in.

"I told you that the path of a River of Love is filled with the people the person was with before meeting their soulmate and since I am one of his soulmates that means that my marriage to his father will be broken somehow." stated Aphrodite.

"Then what about Ares, I don't want Jack getting hurt just because your boyfriend can't handle being dumped!" said Annabeth as Thalia agreed with her. At this Aphrodite let out a big sigh as she felt she would have let her future sisters in on her big secret.

"Girls I'm about to let you in on a big secret, one that I've kept for thousands of years so swear on the River Styx that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." Aphrodite said in a dead serious voice.

"We swear on Styx not to tell anyone your secret until you tell it yourself." Thalia and Annabeth said in unison as thunder rumbled in the background to show that vow was accepted, Thalia and Annabeth also had shivers running down their spines from how serious Aphrodite sounded.

"Well girls the secret is that I am also a virgin Goddess. All of my children are brain children just like Athena's but I actually do carry my children in my womb. And thanks to my friend Hecate I'm able to use the mist to give everyone the illusion that they have slept with me." said Aphrodite as she waited for the girls' reaction. Thalia and Annabeth were shocked beyond all belief with the information they were just given as they just couldn't believe that the Goddess of Love and Lust was a virgin.

"Wait what about Ares?" asked Annabeth.

"The mist works on him too and even though he's not as bad as some make him out to be I wouldn't put it against him to be upset when it gets out that him taking my body was nothing but a dream and I gave my real first time to Jack." explained Aphrodite. Thalia and Annabeth didn't know how to react to that at first so they just stared at Aphrodite for a few minutes before Thalia broke out of her shock first.

"NOW YOU WAIT JUST ONE GODDAMN MINUTE, IF ANYONE IS TAKING HIS VIRGINITY IT IS ME!" yelled Thalia. Annabeth blushed deeply from hearing Thalia yell something like that like it was an everyday thing.

"Calm down Thalia, I'm not going to just throw myself at him, I want a real relationship with the one I'm meant to be with though I will most likely end up taking his virginity since it took you two this long just to tell him you love him." Aphrodite said with a smirk.

"That's different; it's harder telling someone you love them than it is showing it and since we have known each other for a while plus the years that passed during our time in the chamber it shouldn't be too long before our relationship gets physical." said Thalia. It was here that Annabeth finally decided to step in.

"Alright Thalia I think that's enough, besides I might just take his virginity before you can. I mean we do share a bed from time to time and with our already close relationship no one will think it is weird for us to spend so much time together." explained Annabeth as Thalia narrowed her eyes at Annabeth. She was right as Jack allowed her to sleep in his private cabin with him from time to time.

"You sneaky girl, that's why you like the whole brother-sister thing, it helps you be close to him without others thinking anything. Fine but since you're the sister I can announce myself as his girlfriend." said Thalia.

"Girls while it is fun to listen to you two discuss this I think we should get back to the others." said Aphrodite. Annabeth and Thalia nodded as they followed Aphrodite back to the meeting.

 **THRONE ROOM AFTER THE GIRLS LEFT**

"So son, other than training with those girls what else have you been doing?" asked Hephaestus even though he knew most of the things Jack was doing other than what he was doing with his spiders.

"Well Dad I was hoping to save this information for later but since it is almost complete I don't see the harm in telling you. I've created a natural form of defense for the camp in the form of my spiders." Jack told them with a proud smile on his face.

"Spiders! Why would you use those creatures!?" yelled Athena.

"What are you yelling about now Athena?" asked Aphrodite as she and the girls just walked back into the room with the girls now standing on either side of Jack.

"THIS BOY IS DOING SOMETHING WITH SPIDERS AROUND THE CAMP. THOSE THINGS CAN SERIOUSLY HURT MY CHILDREN IF THEY AREN'T DESTROYED!" screamed Athena in pure fear.

"Calm yourself Athena I'm sure Jack has an explanation for this." said Hephaestus. Jack nodded his head before he walked up to Hephaestus and handed him a light blue jump drive with a black spider on it.

"Listen to what is on that USB and you'll understand everything I do about my children." Jack said to him as he walked back to the girls that were confused. Hephaestus made a small laptop appear and used it to view the data on the USB and as he watched his eyes grew wider and wider with each file he opened. The Gods watched Hephaestus closely wondering what could be on the USB that would cause such a reaction from him. Meanwhile the girls were talking to Jack.

"Jack, what do they mean you're doing something with spiders?" asked Annabeth.

"Well Anny I've been working on a project that involved the use of my spiders and trust me I was going to tell the both of you but I wanted you to get used to spiders first so you wouldn't freak out. Though looking at how things have turned out I guess you'll freak out regardless of how much your fear of spiders has gone down." Jack answered her.

"Is it really that bad?" asked Annabeth.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you fainted and pissed yourself." Jack told her with a straight face. It wasn't too much longer that his dad finished going over his video records and turned to address him.

"Son is everything I've seen on these files true?" asked Hephaestus.

"Yes it's all true, my children have grown tremendously and I'm very proud of them. Just don't tell Mother Arachne about them yet since I want it to be a surprise." Jack told him with nothing but pride in his voice.

"What exactly has he done Hephaestus?" asked Zeus.

"By feeding his spiders with his Godly power while they are still in their egg sack and even after that he has caused them to grown to incredible sizes. He currently has eight spiders the size of large buildings!" said Hephaestus which shocked everyone and made Athena pale.

* * *

And there is chapter 4 I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll leave what happens in the next chapter as a surprise.

Harem

Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, Aphrodite, Hera, Medusa, Khione

That's all for now everyone Until next Fav., Follow, and Review and as always Listen for when the Dragon Roars!


	5. Master at Work

Hey everyone welcome to chapter 5 for Icy Hot Hybrid. I honestly don't have much to say so I'll say that this chapter is just filler.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize.

Chapter 5: Master at Work

"Why would you need spiders that big?" asked Annabeth as she was a bit pale. Yes she was doing much better with her fear of spiders but she wasn't ready for spiders the size of buildings!

"It wasn't on purpose, it was a side effect of them evolving." said Jack.

"Where are you even keeping spiders that big?" asked Thalia.

"Deep underground, right under the camp." said Jack.

"UNDER THE CAMP! Those things are way too close to my children, you will have them removed immediately!" said Athena.

"I'm sorry Lady Athena but I will not, they are acting as a natural security system for the camp." said Jack.

"Yeah no offense kid, but your security system didn't work too well if the Minotaur got through it." said Apollo.

"I take no offense to your words Lord Apollo as no security system is perfect, but the Minotaur getting through wasn't really their fault. The was just too much godly energy in the air for them to detect the Minotaur, what with Lord Hades actually sending it after Percy and Lord Zeus trying to kill the boy by shooting lightning at him." said Jack.

"How did you know that?" asked Zeus with narrowed eyes and ignoring the glare he was being sent by Poseidon for trying to kill his son.

"I have spiders everywhere and they report to me everytime they see something of interest. I believe a car being struck by lightning while trying to escape the Minotaur counts as something interesting." said Jack.

"And where exactly are these spies of yours?" asked Zeus with narrowed eyes at the possibility of Jack having spies on Olympus.

"They're all over America, they just do their own thing unless something specific pops up that they have to get involved with." said Jack.

"What event would cause them to get involved Jack?" asked Hestia.

"Child abuse, rape, and things like that." said Jack.

"Now that you mention it, some of my younger hunters said that they felt like they were being watched while out on the streets and that food would randomly show up at times." said Artemis.

"That was most likely the work of my spiders, they have orders to help any demigod they see in need or any child really. They also have the added effect of keeping monsters away as a bunch of spiders in once place often means my mother is nearby, with Mother Arachne being a high tier monster lower tier monster will tend to stay away if they believe she is near." said Jack.

"Okay can we finally get to the big issue here, where did you get those weapons you and the girls were using?" asked Ares.

"I made them, as a child of Hephaestus I am of course good at forging though Annabeth's weapon did take the longest." said Jack.

"Are you making anymore weapons?" asked Ares with excitement clear in his voice.

"Yes but they are currently in the testing phase and aren't ready for use in combat." said Jack.

"What type of weapons are you making?" asked Zeus.

"Swords, shields, spears, bows & arrows, armor, and a couple of firearms." said Jack.

"YES GUNS FINALLY SOMEONE BRINGS GUNS TO THE TABLE!" yelled Ares in joy.

"So you've become an arms dealer." said Athena.

"Of course not, I'm not selling my weapons just giving them to my fellow campers so that they can defend themselves better." said Jack. While he sounded professional Hephaestus knew that his son was greatly offended at being called an arms dealer.

"Alright everyone we've been given a lot of information that we need to go over. For now the spiders haven't shown to be any danger to the campers so they will stay." said Hera while giving Athena a pointed look. "Jack you will keep us updated on your progress with the Time Chamber and any other major projects you are doing, while we can understand the need for privacy you must also understand that your projects may also be dangerous to those they are meant to protect." said Hera.

"Very well Lady Hera, I'll write up a detailed report for all my current projects. Oh and that dress you ordered will be finished shortly." said Jack.

"Oh really, well that is wonderful. I look forward to seeing it, how much do I owe you?" asked Hera with a smile.

"No charge Lady Hera, consider this my way of apologizing for keeping so many secrets." said Jack.

"Nonsense, I accept your apology but I will not allow your business to suffer for it so how much do I owe you?" Hera asked again. Most of the Gods looked at Hera strangely for not accepting the offer, but Demeter, Hestia, and Aphrodite understood not wanting to accidentally drive their favorite designer out of business.

"As you wish Lady Hera, for the amount of time this dress took and the amount of materials I had to use, the price comes to 10 drachma." said Jack.

"Very well but you know you should really charge more for your outfits." said Hera as she felt 10 drachma was far to cheap for one of his dresses.

"I thank you for your praise of my work Lady Hera but the ladies of Olympus are my best and favorite customers, I don't see why they shouldn't get a discount." said Jack.

"Hey Jack, you said that you're making armor right?" asked Thalia.

"That's right, why?" asked Jack.

"I want you to make me some armor." said Thalia.

"Very well I shall take your measurements when we get back and come up with some designs." said Jack with Thalia nodding.

"No, take her measurements now." said Artemis causing everyone to look at her.

"Excuse me Lady Artemis?" asked Jack.

"I ask you this because it has come to my attention that the outfits that my hunters wear could use some updating, because of this they are heading to the camp in order to be measured and outfited. I wish to see the process you will go through before putting my hunters in your hands." said Artemis.

"Very well, Thalia please step forward." said Jack as he pulled a roll of measuring tape.

"You keep a roll of measuring tape with you at all times?" asked Thalia as she stepped forward.

"I believe all of the best designers should carry a roll with them at all times, along with a pen and paper." said Jack. "So is there anything specific you want with this armor?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, as you know my fighting style is a mix of speed and power. I want my armor to be able to take a hit but not slow me down too much." said Thalia. Jack nodded at this while taking a note of her measurements and what she wanted.

"Any specific coloring you want?" asked Jack.

"Dark colors." said Thalia.

"Very well, spread your legs please." said Jack ready to take her inseam.

"We've been dating for less than an hour and you're already asking me to spread my legs?" asked Thalia with a smirk.

"We've been dating for less than an hour and you're already making jokes like that?" asked Jack.

"DATING!?" yelled Zeus.

"SHUT UP WE'RE WATCHING A MASTER WORK!" yelled Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite, and surprisingly Hestia causing Zeus to shrink back and do what they said. For a few more minutes the Gods watched as Jack took Thalia's measurements while asking her questions about what she wanted. Artemis paid close attention and noticed that even though these two were supposedly dating Jack's hands never stayed in one spot longer than they needed to.

"And I'm finished, you can relax now Thalia." said Jack. With that out of the way Dionysus walked over and was about to take them back to camp before he was stopped.

"Wait, don't you think you should hug your mother goodbye." said Hestia. At this Jack gained a small smile before walking over to Hestia and hugging her tightly.

"I love you mom." said Jack.

"I love you too, my special little boy." said Hestia. When they broke their hug Hephaestus shrunk down to human size and approached his son.

"You're doing good work my boy, keep it up." said Hephaestus.

"Thanks Dad, I will and I'll see you later." said Jack. He and Hephaestus bumped fists and gave each other a manly hug before Jack went back to the others and they were teleported away.

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

Things have been very eventful around camp ever since Jack, Thalia, and Annabeth got back from Olympus. The first thing they did was explain to Chiron everything that happened, needless to say that he was shocked about everything he found out. He was also very scared of the fact that there were giant spiders just under the camp, but he felt slightly better with Jack's assurance that they wouldn't attack any of the campers, he also chose not to tell any of the campers about the spiders as he knew that Athena's children would refuse to ever leave their cabin. The next thing to happen was that Clarisse joined Jack, Annabeth, and Thalia. Clarisse had been very impressed after seeing the spar between three of them and had practically demanded that Jack train her as well. Annabeth and Clarisse acted a rivals for each other and as a result they pushed each other to get stronger, which in turn caused Thalia to train harder. Jack also had Clarisse test some of his prototype weapons, the look on her face when he first asked her was like a child being told that Christmas was now every day.

A big thing that happened was that after an eventful game of capture the flag where someone had summoned a Hellhound, after getting lucky and killing the Hellhound Percy was claimed by his father which just as Jack thought was Poseidon. After learning who Percy's father was most of the distanced themselves from Percy since they felt intimidated by his parentage. It took awhile but the campers soon began to calm down and treat Percy normally, something that Percy was happy about. Word had gotten out that Thalia and Jack were now dating and a lot of the girls of the Aphrodite cabin weren't too happy about it, it was the same with the boys of Ares Cabin.

Currently Jack is in his private cabin working on Thalia's armor, he was proud to say that it was coming along nicely as it was at least 63% done. Jack was taken away from his work by a knock on his door, opening the door Jack found Chiron standing there looking rather tense. "Is there something I can do for you Chiron?" asked Jack.

"Lady Artemis and her hunters are here to see you Jack." said Chiron. Now Jack understood why Chiron seemed so tense, it was no secret that there was a great deal of tension between the campers and the Hunters and Chiron must be pulling his hair out trying to think of a way to keep the Hunters and campers from fighting.

"Very well, allow me to put on the proper clothes and I'll be right there." said Jack with Chiron nodding. It only took a few minutes before Jack came out wear white and blue sneakers, dark blue jeans, a dark blue short sleeved shirt with a white spider on the front, a white owl on the back, Hephaestus's symbol on the left shoulder and Hecate's symbol on the right shoulder, over his top is a white leather jacket with Hestia's symbol on the back in blue, white fingerless gloves, and of course his signature owl rings and necklace.

Walking out to the middle of camp where he knew the Hunters would be, Jack sighed as he saw Thalia arguing with Artemis's lieutenant Zoe Nightshade. Zoe was a beautiful tall woman with copper colored skin, deep brown eyes, long dark hair, an athletic but feminine build, long legs, wide hips, a juicy ass, and D-cup breasts. For clothes she wore the uniform of the Hunters which consisted of a cream colored thigh length toga, knee high brown strappy sandals, a cream colored hooded jacket, and braided into her hair was a silver circlet that marked her as Artemis's lieutenant. Jack quickly noticed that the argument was getting rather heated and acted quickly by have a wall of ice rise up between them.

"Thalia, while I may not know what you were arguing about I must ask that you not start a fight, they've just got here after all." said Jack before lowering the ice wall.

"Fine we'll just settle this during capture the flag. Are you going to play this time?" asked Thalia. Ever since Jack got his ice powers he never played capture the flag as he felt it gave whatever team he was on an unfair advantage, plus it took away time from finishing certain projects.

"Actually there won't be a capture the flag game this time young Thalia Grace, we're strictly here on business." said Artemis.

"Fine, I'll see you later Jack." said Thalia before she glared at Zoe but then smirked. She turned back to Jack, grabbed his face and kissed him deeply and passionately. The kiss lasted for a full minute until she finally broke it. "Okay, I'm leaving now." said Thalia before she walked away leaving a stunned Jack, a confused Artemis, and an irritated Zoe.

"Well…..shall we get started?" asked Jack after finally regaining his composure.

"Yes, how should we start?" asked Artemis.

"Just have you Hunters line up so I can take their measurements, after that I can handle the rest." said Jack.

"Before that, what is thy relationship with Grace?" asked Zoe with a glare.

"I don't quite see how my personal life has anything to do with your new uniforms, but if you must know then I shall tell you. She is my girlfriend and I am her boyfriend." said Jack.

"Hmm, things will be just as I as said, Thalia will learn soon enough that you will only let her down in the end." said Zoe.

"That remains to be seen, but I will not argue against you as I'm not perfect and will most likely disappoint her at some point." said Jack before walking away. For the next 45 minutes the campers watched as Jack took the Hunters' names and measurements. Jack said nothing as he did his job, well he ignored the Hunters that took this time to insult him, he did in fact talk with the younger Hunters and the ones he had helped get to the Hunt. Jack was now taking Zoe's measurements as she had decided to go last, he was also ignoring the glare Zoe was using to try and burn a hole through his head.

"Thy hands better not go where they don't belong Boy." said Zoe with a sneer.

"I almost feel insulted by the sheer lack faith you have in my loyalty to my girlfriend, especially since I've done this to the rest of the Hunters and none of them have complained about me touching them inappropriately." said Jack. He would have said girlfriends but he figured that announcing that he had more than one girlfriend would only cause him further irritation.

"Thou are a male are you not, a male's loyalty need only a coy smile and a show of flesh for it to crumble." said Zoe.

"Ms. Nightshade, I am extremely close to your bare legs and yet I have no need to touch you in anyway that isn't professional. While I will admit that you are a beautiful woman, I place my loyalty and honor far above any urges I may have." said Jack.

"Thy honeyed words will not work on me boy! This just proves that it is only a matter of time before your disgusting male urges takes priority over your so called loyalty and honor." said Zoe.

"Whatever you say Ms. Nightshade, and while my words may seemed honeyed to you they are simply the truth. I gain nothing from calling you unattractive when you are, it just makes me seem stupid and spiteful." said Jack.

"I would think thou would be spiteful seeing as thou are the abandoned child of Lady Athena." said Zoe. It was right after these words were said that the whole camp felt the temperature drop, looking down Zoe saw that ice had quickly started to form under Jack's feet and that Jack was looking her straight in the eye.

"I would prefer that we not talk about the situation between Lady Athena and myself." said Jack in an ice cold emotionless voice. While his voice may have been emotionless Zoe could see the white hot burning rage in his eyes, rage so hot that Zoe was sure that even Apollo would fall victim to its burn. "I'm done with your measurements you may join your fellow Hunters now." said Jack as he stood up.

Zoe wasted no time joining her fellow Hunters while the campers looked at Jack with concern, well Athena Cabin ran into their cabin but that was it. It was clear to the campers that despite having a father and 3 mothers that the pain of being abandoned by the one that gave him life still very much affected Jack. Clarisse, Thalia, and Annabeth were now very upset that they were having a capture the flag game with the Hunters. For Thalia and Annabeth it was because they wouldn't be able to hurt the Hunter that caused their boyfriend to feel like this. For Clarisse it was much the same as she had begun to develop feelings for Jack, though she at least admitted to herself that the rage she was feeling coming from Jack right now kind of turned her on.

"Lady Artemis, now that I have everyone's measurements it will take me at least 3 days for me to make them all but in end I believe you'll have something that you'll like." said Jack before walking away and into his private cabin.

 **3 DAYS LATER**

Chiron, Thalia, Annabeth, and Clarisse have been worried about Jack over the last 3 days as he rarely came out of his cabin. The only time they saw him was when he came out to get some materials from the Hephaestus cabin. Chiron was also quite stressed as he had to constantly keep the Hunters and the campers from fighting. Annabeth spent a lot of her time breaking up arguments between Zoe and Thalia, she also had to deal with Percy annoying her. It was clear to Annabeth that Percy liked her but she just wasn't interested.

Currently Annabeth is sitting with Sally and Thalial while having tea, well Sally and Annabeth are having tea while Thalia was grumbling about her training being on hold due to the Hunters' stupid order.

"Annabeth does Jack usually spend so much time in his cabin?" asked Sally.

"No he doesn't, if he ever has a big order to fill he'll at least come out to eat but I think he's like this because he gave himself a 3 day deadline." said Annabeth.

"I hope he'll be okay." said Sally.

"Jack will be fine, he's just working really hard." said Thalia. Before anyone else could say anything they notice Zoe walking over to them. Thalia scowled at this but didn't do anything as she knew Annabeth would stop her. "What do you want Nightshade?" asked Thalia.

"I need nothing from you Grace, I'm here to speak with the daughter of Athena." said Zoe.

"What can I do for you Zoe?" asked Annabeth.

"I would like to know when thy brother will be done with our clothes?" asked Zoe.

"Well since today is the day that he said he'll be finished it will most likely be finished soon." said Annabeth. It was at that point that Jack finally walked out of his cabin while bringing out a rack that had black bags hanging from it. Everyone then noticed that Jack looked terrible; jack was hunched over, his hair was a mess, his hands were shaking, his legs were shaking, and his eyes were bloodshot with huge bags under them. "Jack…..are you okay?" asked Annabeth as she walked up to him, he looked like he was about to die on his feet.

"Yes, I'm just…..*YAWN*...I'm just tired." said Jack before turning to Artemis. "Lady Artemis, please have your Hunters…..*YAWN*...grab the bag with their name on it and change into their new uniforms, when they come back out…..*YAWN*...I explain the outfits." said Jack.

Artemis looked at Jack cautiously before having her hunters go change. While Artemis didn's want to admit it she to was concerned about Jack's health. "Young Jack, why do you look like that?" asked Artemis.

"This is what I look like when I work for 3 days straight without eating or sleeping." said Jack.

"YOU HAVEN'T EATEN OR SLEPT IN 3 DAYS!" yelled Sally as she quickly moved closer to him. "You need to be in bed resting, in fact that's what you're going to do, you're going to lay down and rest while someone brings you some food." said Sally. Her motherly instincts were firing on all cylinders right now as she saw a child nearly kill himself with his work.

"I can't do that just yet Ms. Jackson, I still have work to do. I promise I'll rest after I finish this." said Jack. Sally was about to argue with him about this but before she could the Hunters came out of their cabin. They were all wearing black combat boots, green, black, and brown camouflage cargo pants, a dark green sleeveless top with a turtleneck, and a brown hooded leather jacket.

"I'll admit it looks very nice, now what exactly do you need to tell me about it?" asked Artemis.

"Please have Zoe step forward." said Jack as he tried to walk forward but everyone could tell that he was moments away from falling over. With this Sally, Thalia, and Annabeth stayed close to him in order to catch him incase he fell. Artemis nodded for Zoe to step forward and notice some of her Hunters giving Jack concerned stares. "It would see that my body is no longer used to going long periods of time without food and working with less energy, now we'll start with the boots. They are mostly made of regular leather but the soles are boiled leather so that they better muffle the sounds of your footsteps. Please stomp your right foot Ms. Nightshade." said Jack. Zoe looked at Artemis who nodded so Zoe stomped her right foot and out of the sole came a 4 inch bronze blade. "In the soles of the right boots there is a 4 inch celestial bronze blade that is coated in a special poison that will cause paralysis and then death if the antidote isn't given within 45 minutes, to have the blade retract simply stomp your foot again." said Jack.

"Now the rest of the outfit is truly something special. It's all made from a combination of spider silk and hair from the Nemean Lion infused with celestial bronze, my particular combination allows for the clothes to very strong yet very light. The clothes will protect from most stab and slash attacks but your Hunters will still feel the force behind any blunt force attacks. The clothes are also weather sensitive meaning that when it's cold out they will keep you warm and when it's warm they'll keep you cool. They are also able to change color depending on the environment, meaning that the clothes will become tones of white and gray when in snow and brown, tan, and gray when in the desert." said Jack.

"Hmmm, I must say that the new uniforms are amazing, I'll definitely be sending you requests for more whenever I get new Hunters." said Artemis. On the inside Artemis was a little mad that she had lost her bet with Aphrodite and wasn't looking forward to the Goddess of Love to rubbing it in her face but it was a small price to pay to have such amazing work done for her Hunters.

"I'm glad you like it them now my job is done." said Jack. At that very moment Jack collapsed like a puppet with its strings cut, thankfully he was caught by Thalia and Sally before he could hit the ground.

"Quickly, take him to the Big House while I have some food, drink, and a scolding prepared for him!" called out Chiron. What, just because these campers were his children doesn't mean he won't punish them for doing something stupid and working 3 days straight with eating or sleeping counts as stupid. Sally and Thalia quickly moved to do as they were told with Annabeth about to follow them but she was stopped by one of the Hunters.

"Is he going to be Okay?" asked the Hunter. This Hunter was a young girl of about 13 with fair skin, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, an athletic build, long legs, wide hips, and B-cup breasts. Her name is Amber and she is one of the girls that Jack brought to the Hunt.

"I believe so." said Annabeth.

"Well here is the location that we'll be camping at for the next few days, send me a letter to inform me of his condition." said Amber.

"...Okay but why do you care?" asked a confused Annabeth.

"Just because I'm a Hunter doesn't mean I don't care about my big brother, I'm Amber by the way." said Amber while handing Annabeth a folded piece of paper.

Annabeth's eyes widened at this before they softened and she looked at Amber with compassion. "So you're one of the girls he brought to the Hunt, Jack speaks highly of his little sisters. Don't worry I'll be sure to send you a letter once he's better." said Annabeth.

"Thank you." said Amber before she joined the rest of the Hunters who were leaving.

* * *

Well there you have chapter 5 everyone I hope you liked it. The next chapter will jump right into the quest for the bolt.

Harem

Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, Aphrodite, Hera, Medusa, Khione, Artemis, Zoe, Silena

That's all for now everyone Until next time Fav., Follow, and Review and as always Listen for when the Dragon Roars!


End file.
